An Unbelievable Experience
by RainbowDashWriter
Summary: A man meets Rainbow Dash who happens to be stuck on Earth. The man must find a way to bring Rainbow Dash home until the government finds out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, every pony! My name is RainbowDashWritter and this is my very first MLP Fanfic! It's about a man meeting the pony, Rainbow Dash who is stuck on Earth. The man has to find a way for Rainbow to get home! It's going to be a great journey! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Rainbow Dash belongs to Hasbro.**

An Unbelieve Experience

Chapter 1 An Exciting Beginning.

I can't believe that I am here in this place. This wonderful place is known as Equestria. I often wonder how I got to these fields of luscious green grass, and felids of oats and barley. These great plains, mountains, valleys, oceans, rivers, and many multiple landmarks that tell the history of this world. The bright blue sky filled with clouds with the same shape. These ponies have found many uses of technology. However, I have not seen yet but they don't drive cars, they don't fly because Pegasuses already provides that service. Most important thing is that unicorns can use magic. Not just some stupid card trick or pull a bunny out of a hat but teleportation, transfiguration, age progression, age regression, and so much more! I find it astonishing that I am in this place, this world where ponies coexist together like normal human beings that have personalities. That's why I am writing my thoughts my memories down on paper so I can get all out. Maybe then I can get a handle on the events that led up to this climax. Oh, before I forget my name is Hunter and I hope you enjoy reading!

A year before all these crazy antics started before, she came. I was a normal man living a normal life. I got up at 6:00 AM bright and early, and got ready for the day. Breakfast is boring since I live alone with you would think every meal is boring. Breakfast is the most boring meal of the day because, at that time, I only feel like making what I call fast but low effort foods like oatmeal. After eating breakfast, I pack lunch due to the 8-hour shift and I can continue to afford fast food. Then I leave the house and drive my car against the traffic to where I work. I work an office job as a computer analyst. The pay is decent but what kills the job is the office. All it is sitting in a chair for 8 hours a day get maybe 3 hours' worth of work done. Sometimes it is sitting with few other people getting yelled at by the product manager. I will say out of all the employees my boss is most proud of me. This might be because I have the most productivity out of all my coworkers but it could be because I knew him before I took this job. Once 5 o'clock rolls around everyone starts to leave however I stay 30 to 45 minutes later mostly because of the traffic, but usually to finish whatever I was doing. Then I leave the building and head home and it is around 6:30 I cook up a small diner which may contain fast food or something that I cooked. It depends on what mood I am in. For the rest of the night, I watch Netflix or a movie. One of my favorite shows as you probably guessed is My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I don't know what draws me to this show it could be the characters, story, animation, the world it creates, or all of them at once! My favorite character in the show is Rainbow Dash a cyan-blue Pegasus that lives in the cloud city known as Cloudsdale. I loved her character so much and I get very excited when she is in the main part of an episode. Hell, I get excited when she is on camera! I like an episode better if she's in it, even if the episode is complete crap. After I watch some episodes of MLP I have a small late-night snack then sleep on the couch.

However, I was not happy with my life. Besides my coworkers and my boss, I don't talk to many people. I just don't dare to walk up to someone and say "Hi. My name is Hunter. How are you doing?" Normally I just avoid people by staying in my house. If I do go out I only do it for grocery shopping or stuff like that. I never go out for a party or a drink like most people. This lifestyle often leaves with feelings of sadness, loneliness, and wishing that I could hang out with someone but the fear of rejection, unfortunately, controls my actions. So, I just live this life every day just a normal man until that day. The day when she came.

On a Saturday afternoon, I was sitting on a bench looking at the sky. It was a beautiful day with no clouds in sight. I view my yard; it wasn't very well maintained. Grass grew quite long before I decided to mow the lawn. It was still green and filled with life and that's all I cared about. I looked up at the sky a saw a bright white spec in the sky. I stared at this mysterious object in the sky. It was completely bright out; the stars shouldn't be out yet. The spec seemed to get bigger until I realized that it might be a meteor that was about to make an impact with the ground. Then I saw an explosion, not of fire but a rainbow circle. After that, I heard a loud crash as if something large like a tree crashing on the ground. Then I was blinded momentarily by a bright light. The explosion was powerful enough to send me back a couple of inches. I got up and saw that the meteor had impacted right in my front yard! "What a lucky coincidence!" I thought to myself. I stopped to wonder if the meteor was radioactive or had some kind of foreign bacteria on it. I didn't care so I ran over to the small crater but I did not see a rock but rather her, the pony, Rainbow Dash. I stepped back in shock I couldn't believe my eyes. She was real! She was right in front of me! I got so excited and I had to hold back a scream. She could have been hurt and she looked unconscious. Her eyes were closed but she looked like she was in pain. Some parts of her cyan blue fur were red indicating some blood. I had to get her into my house to do my best to heal her. I slowly reached down and pick Rainbow Dash up. The instant I touched her; I felt her fur. It was so soft and I wanted to hug her but I couldn't dwell on it. As I picked, her up she didn't seem to respond I needed to act quickly to save her! I carried her body into my home, went upstairs to my room, and laid her down on my bed. I was now panicking; here I had my favorite pony who was real but could be dying. I had no idea what to do or how to help her. I didn't know if her wings were broken, or how to tell if she had any internal injuries. Just when I decided to get some rags and some warm water a mysterious power controlled me. I somehow knew exactly what to do. I went to get a washcloth and some warm water. I went outside and found some healing herbs and mixed them with the water. The water seemed to glow golden I carried the water that was in a large bowl up to where Rainbow Dash lay. I dipped the washcloth into the magic water and rubbed it over her body. The blood cleared up, some of her body parts looked better. Slowly, Rainbow Dash looked completely healed and then I was in control of my own body. I had no idea what I did or what had happened but I knew it was not normal. I stopped to wonder what just happened. Who or what had influenced me? I decided that none of that mattered now I had to tend to Rainbow Dash and do my best to monitor her condition. I pulled a blanket, covering everything but her head. She needed to rest but I would stay near if she needed me. I fetched a sleeping bag from another room and laid it down next to my bed. I watched her for hours sometimes taking a break to go to the bathroom or get a snack. She was breathing normally which told me good things but if I touched her or yelled her name, she didn't seem to respond. Hours past, just watching her like some creep. I must admit I was memorized by her rainbow main. It was now late. I was going to try to observe without getting any sleep but I soon got drowsy and I hoped that I wasn't asleep when she woke.


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Awaking

**Hello again every pony! RainbowDashWriter here! So last time we left Hunter and an injured Rainbow on his bed. Will the magic healing water work? What will Hunter have to do to bring Rainbow home? I hope you all enjoy! Rainbow Dash belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter 2: A Surprise Awaking

I felt breathing on my face and I woke up with a jolt. I must have dozed off! Standing above my head was Rainbow Dash and she did not look happy. "Rise and shine sleepy head! Now tell who are you and why you kidnapped me!?" She yelled her raspy voice almost going over its intended peak. It was then I noticed I was tied up in a rope and I couldn't move an inch. I didn't even realize there was rope in my house. "Rainbow Dash I am so happy you are alive and well!" I said because I truly was. The magic water had cured her and she seemed to act normal. Well, what you can call normal. "Answer my question now or I buck your head so hard you end up with more than a bad headache! And how do you know my name!?" She yelled even louder but I found it rather amusing. "My name is Hunter Fosler, I did not kidnap you. You were flying downwards at a horrific speed and crashed into the ground. You were not moving and looked hurt so I took you in my house and it seems that I have healed you. As for knowing your name I have to explain later" I replied truthfully. She looked at me dumbfounded then her eyes wandered off to the right for a split second then they instantly popped back to me. "I remember flying fast. I was trying to break the Equestrian record for nose-diving, I guess I went a little too fast. Then I remember doing a Sonic Rainboom and a hole opened to another place I hadn't seen before. I lost control and crashed into the ground, then there was nothing." She said a little sad. "Can you tell me where I am?" She asked very polity. I was quite shocked by how long it took her to remember that. She was one tough pony. "Well you are not in the world of Equestria you are now on a planet called Earth. I replied. "I am what you would call a human I stand on two legs instead of four, I have hands, feet, nose, tongue, ears, hair but not furs like yours, and many other body parts that make up a human." She inspected me concisely and was a little shocked. "So, I am trapped on this planet or world?" She said. "Mabey, if what you describe is correct there is a chance that you are in a different Universe," I said. She looked at my shock and I think saw some tears in her eyes for a second before she turned away. "So, I could be trapped here forever?" She said sadly. Those words touched me deeply I knew that I need to help her find her way back home. "Rainbow Dash I am sorry but if you untie me then I will promise you that I will take you back to Equestria," I said interested in helping her as much as possible. "But why? I don't know you and you don't know me. Why would you want to help me? She asked but I was ready for that. "Rainbow Dash, to be honest, I don't know how to help you," I said she raised her eyebrows a bit. "Look I am the only one that you have got! I healed you and I want to help you! So please trust me!" She took a moment to think then she trotted over to me and undid the ropes. "I trust you, Hunter. I trust you to take me back home. So please do whatever you can do. I don't want to be stuck here forever." She pleaded. She was scared but I touched her under her chin and said: "It is going to be alright a promise that I will never break has been made." She smiled and said, "Now you have to make it official to ponies." She said smirking "It is called the Pinkiepie promise. Repeat after me I cross my heart, hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye!" She did this with gestures. I repeated the words that corresponded with the gestures. "Now you have to make official to humans," I said grinning. "It is called a handshake." I lifted my hand and she shook it without me showing her. "Yeah, I know what a handshake is they teach us in Equestria because it makes up more professional or something. She said that last bit in a high mocking voice. I chuckled a bit. "Rainbow Dash don't worry I will find a way to get you home," I said. She smiled happily looking much better than she did a few minutes ago. "I believe in you, Hunter." She said. "However, you never explained to me how you know my name." I grimaced but I knew I had to tell her, better now than her finding out in the future. "Rainbow Dash in this universe you are a fictional character in a tv show called My Little Pony. There is a pony that has the same name as you, and she looks exactly like you and acts like you. She is not real, but you are very real. Not every universe has the same rules; you and I just sitting here prove that fact. I explained. She looked at me kind of confused but then said, "I think I understand all that mumbo jumbo but to be honest I already knew I was 100% real!" She beamed with confidence. I smiled and started working on finding a way to Equestria.

The next day I was up early and walking around the house. I was worried not just for Rainbow Dash, but I wondered if anyone besides myself saw Rainbow Dash crash into the ground. The once thought meteor was bright. It could probably be seen for miles. Did the police see it? Or perhaps government agencies? Thoughts like this riddled my mind… "Moring Hunter!" I heard Rainbow Dash's voice behind me. I almost jumped in the air I was not expecting her. "Woh! what's gotten into you?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned. "Sorry Rainbow, I was just thinking. Other people could have seen you while you were plummeting down to Earth," I said worldly. "Hunter you have to relax if anyone comes, I just show them my stuff!" Rainbow Dash said putting her up to her hooves and starting air boxing. "No! You can't do that! If they find out that you're not from this world, they could take you away somewhere. I would not be able to rescue you." I replied, my panic only increasing. "Wait, humans do that?" She asked concerned. "Not all humans. Most humans have jobs to do that's how we make a living. Humans can work in offices doing jobs on a computer, while other humans like to research new things. Now some humans have some power over other humans. They are the ones who control the people, money, and power. They are the ones that when they find new information, they will keep it to themselves because they think it is better for the people." I said. "If these people saw me will they take me and try to study me?" Rainbow Dash asked she looked worried now. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash if they do come, I have ways of slowing them down and I will protect you," I said confidently. "Thank you, Hunter, I feel better when you are around." She said. I smiled and pronounced "Let's do some research and find a way to your home!" "Sounds awesome!" Rainbow Dash replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Here is chapter three hopefully you all enjoy it. The last time we left Hunter and Rainbow Dash, Hunter had to convince Rainbow to set him free. In return Hunter promised to do his best to find a way to bring Rainbow home! Rainbow Dash belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter 3: Researching a way to Equestria

Rainbow Dash and I were researching portals, dimensions, and other things. Dash, however, was more interested in the computer and how it worked. "So, you humans can just have words appear on a screen?" She said. "Sort of, sometimes I have to make the words appear by using the keyboard. But you are technically correct. I can summon information using something called the internet." I replied. "Woh! I am not normally into all of that egghead stuff like Twilight is but this is so cool. With this, you could read any Daring Do book you want to!" She said excitedly. "Yes, with the internet you can see the information that other users post online, you can buy things and it can come right to your door, you can buy books, music, and so many other things. Not everything is credible or has great quality, you just have to know where to look. You just got to be careful." I said. "Well can you summon some information on how I can get home? Mr. Internet." She asked in a mocking voice. I blushed a little bit after that remark, but I don't think she noticed.

A few days passed. I have visited over a thousand websites about Equestria, teleporting, and ways of visiting other universes. While it is theoretically possible that there could be many universes and it is possible to get to them. It is only theoretical. The technology just isn't there yet. Rainbow Dash is begging me to let her go outside and fly. I must admit she was doing pretty well being cooped up in my house but I understand her need for speed. She always had an adventures side to her. Today I would let her outside instructing her not to fly too high or to fly fast enough to cause a sonic Rainboom, as that would draw attention. I opened my front door allowing Rainbow outside. It was a beautiful day with minimal clouds in the sky. The dent in the ground, still formed after a crashing Rainbow. Rainbow was ecstatic, flying around and doing tricks in the air. Tricks like summersaults, loops, helixes, and some other stunts that she showed me. I must admit I was taken away by her tricks; I cheered her on after every trick she did. I was very glad that her wings were doing better especially only after a few days of recovery. I wondered what I would have to do about my job. Could I leave Rainbow at my house and trust that she would stay inside? I knew that I had to something soon. I was reaching my limit of paid vacations or sick days. I decided to ask Rainbow Dash about it after she was done with flying. After a couple of hours of watching Rainbow fly, she came back down. "Well, I am satisfied even if I couldn't fly my fastest." Rainbow Dash said smiling. "Hey Rainbow I have to ask you something," I said the seriousness in my voice. "Yeah, anything Hunter." She replied. "Rainbow Dash tomorrow I have to go to work and I will be gone for most of the day. I will leave in the morning and won't come back until the evening. While I am gone, I have to ask you not to go outside the house for any reason until I get back." I explained to her. "What but that will be SOOO long. I will get so bored." She moaned. I expected this reaction and said, "Rainbow I have plenty of books you might enjoy reading while I am gone." Her face lit up, "Do you have Daring Do?" She asked ecstatically almost jumping up and down. "Unfortunately, no Daring Do is not a book or series of books on the planet Earth. However, I have many adventure and action books that you might enjoy." I said. I walked to the bookcase and took a gander at the selections. I found a book with a guy with a machine gun on the front. It was called "Every Amazing Action Sequences with all of your Favorite Actors. "Try this one, you might like it," I said. "Looks pretty awesome." She said. "If you get broad of that you can listen to music on my iPod," I said. "What's an I … Pod?" she asked confused. "Here I will show you," I said taking out my iPod out of my pocket. I found a set of headphones that would fit Rainbow's head and cover her ears. I showed her how to select and play songs, how to change the music, play and pause songs, search for specific songs, and everything else related to operating the device safely. "Most of your songs are rock or heavy metal. That's so cool!" She said pleased by the selection of the music. I was surprised that she had the same genres of music in Equestria. "So, Rainbow Dash can you stay at home? Can I trust you to do that?" I asked staring right in her eyes. "Ok, Hunter I will stay in the house while you're gone. I won't leave the house until you are back. I Pinkie Pie promise." She said sincerely and reciting the promise for me. "Thank you Rainbow Dash I promise that I will get you home as soon as possible just have patience," I replied. She raised her hoof for a fist or hove bump. I clenched my fist and bumped her hove.

I returned to work the next morning. My boss was a bit angry but I told him about the meteor that crashed in my yard. I even showed him pictures. He was shocked but said that was not a reason to miss so many days of work. He expected nothing but the best for the rest of the week. I agreed that I would come in earlier and stay later to please him. Rainbow Dash was of course not happy with the extra hours she had to spend at home by herself. One time when I came back, she came to me, calming she saw hallucinations. I think she has a fear of being alone for many hours at a time. I am afraid of how much damage I am doing to her state of mind. Rainbow Dash, of course, tells me that she is going to be fine but I need to find her way home soon. I decided to make a secret room were Rainbow Dash could hide in just in case people came to the house. "It going to be great Rainbow you have a small place that blends into the carpet where no one can find you," I explained looking at a small room. It could be covered by a sturdy wooden door with a carpet top. The room itself-had ventilation, food, water, and something for entertainment but it was not designed for prolonged use. "Hunter do you think all of this is necessary? Mabey the other humans will be more accepting." Rainbow Dash said. I shook my head "They would take you to someplace and perform experiments on you. You are the only magical, taking, Pegasus on Earth. Humans would not pass up a chance to study something completely new." I replied sternly. "I just want you to be safe in my hands until you are home." She smiled at me. "Now let's play a board game," I said excitedly. "Oh, cool do you Ponoply or The Game of Ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked excited to play a game. "Well, do you like games with action Axis and Allies the Second Edition," I said. "Usually this game is more about stagey and it takes days to complete one session but I have made some modifications to the gameplay mechanics and hopefully you will like the version better." "Let's try it out!" Rainbow Dash said. I pulled out the board and pieces. The board looked like a map of the world back in WWII where Germany controlled most of Europe. "Wo! The pieces look so awesome. Are these like human soldiers going to war? And these vehicles here, don't have ponies pulling them! Some of them have something on them!" Rainbow Dash said she liked the atmosphere of the board and the pieces. "This represents a difficult, tense time in human history where humans fought each other for various reasons," I explained. I pointed to the tank. "This is a tank it has something called a gun. A gun is a weapon far more powerful than spears or swords. And these …." I pointed to the people. "These are people that hold smaller guns and they fight with them." "But why don't the humans try to become friends with each other?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I honestly don't know the true answer. Part of it has to do with trust. Some of it has to do with opinions and differences and how they are viewed. I wish it was that easy to solve problems with a peaceful resolution but I guess humans such as myself can't resist a fight." I replied sadly looking away from Dash's magenta eyes. "Anyway, let's just play the game." "Sound awesome I want to try this cool game out!" Rainbow Dash yelled. I smiled as we played the game.

**Hey guys if you enjoy this story and chapter I would appreciate if you left a comment or review. I want to know how I can make my writing better. I do my best to catch the errors and I do proof read but I know it's not perfect. One is due to the fact I might just miss something. Two is due to my lack of knowledge of grammar and English both subjects I have struggled with all my life. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I will try to post a chapter a day but will see how long that lasts.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise Visitor

**Hello every pony! So, the last time we left Hunter they tried researching ways to Equestria with no luck. However, Rainbow and Hunter loads of fun together playing board games and other things. What will happen in this chapter? I hope you all are enjoying this story! Rainbow Dash belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter 4: A Surprise Visitor

Saturday finally arrived; I told Rainbow Dash that Saturdays and Sundays were usually when humans took the days off calling it the weekend. I told her that we could spend the whole day together outside. She was so excited. "Hey, Hunter get up!" I heard a raspy voice and slowly opened my eyes. Right in front of my eyes was Rainbow Dash smiling. I forgot to tell her that humans also sleep in on the weekend. I turned my head to the clock. It was 9:00 am, not too early but it felt like 7:00 am. I grumbled and got out of bed. I put on my clothes and said: "Ok Rainbow lets go have some fun!" I said. Rainbow was about to celebrate when we both heard a very loud "BANG, BANG!" A knocking sound that came from the front door. I looked out the window that viewed the driveway which is close to where the front door is located. I saw 3 police cars and one gray sedan. Or at least I thought it was a sedan. Some of the cops were investigating the crater. I knew these were not normal police, I spotted the letters FBI on the back of one of their jackets. I panicked, did the FBI know about Rainbow Dash? I grabbed Rainbow Dash and took her to the secret room that built for Rainbow. I carried Rainbow down to the secret bunker. "Rainbow I need you to stay here and not make a sound! Government officials are here and if they find out that you exist I..." I paused for a moment "I have no idea what they are going to do. But I can promise you it can't be good. It will only be for a moment, I promise." "I understand Hunter, I will stay here." She replied I looked at Rainbow for one last time, climbed back up to my room and closed the secret flooring.

I walked downstairs calmly headed to my front door. I opened the door to reveal two people a man and a woman. The man was tall but medium build. He had brownish or blackish, straight, but short hair. He had no facial hair. He was wearing a black tuxedo complete with a tie-down the middle. What got me off guard though was his eyes. They were green but I could sense something more behind them. The woman was slightly shorter than the man and she was wearing a similar outfit just without the tie. She had brown golden hair that was long but it didn't go past her shoulders. "Hello I am special agent Mulder and this is agent, Dana Scully." The man now identified as Mulder said. They both showed their identification cards while they were introducing themselves. The letters FBI stood out in blue, "We are here investigating a possible UFO crash in your yard can you answer some questions for us?" Mulder asked. "Sir that wasn't from an airplane or spaceship. That was from a meteor that crashed down, in my yard two weeks ago." I replied. "What is your name," Mulder asked. I identified myself to them. "Do you remember what you were doing at the time?" Mulder asked. "I was enjoying a nice lemonade when I saw a bright dot in the sky. I watched it get bigger and bigger. Until I realized that it was going to crash in my yard. Once it crashed in my yard and I was sent back a few feet from the shockwave." I answered. "Did you walk to the crater?" Scully now asked. "Yes, I did I was curious but I saw nothing left of the meteor when I walked to the crater," I answered. I was getting nervous but I was doing my best not to show it. "Did you see anything strange or unusual in the sky after the impact of the meteor?" Mulder asked. "No, it has been pretty normal around here after that," I said. "Did you touch the ground at the impact sight or any areas near in the crater to the best of your knowledge?" Mulder asked. "Oh no, I am quite careful about that. I realized that there could have been radiation or something unknown on the ground." I said. "Do you know anything else?" Mulder asked. "Nope, I think that is all," I replied. "Thank you, Hunter, if you see anything else or remember anything else. Don't hesitate to call me." Mulder said handing me a phone number. They walked away and got into their car. The other FBI agents were already leaving. Finally, all the cars left my sight, I breathed a sigh of relief I could free Rainbow Dash.

I ran up to my room and opened the secret panel. "When did you get a top-secret bunker?" Rainbow Dash said flying out the bunker. "I expected there might be some investigation so maybe a hiding place for you temporarily. I did not think they would know this soon." I said. "So, am I going to be taken by them?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned. "Not if I can help it. Don't worry I don't think they know about you. They asked about the crater and they think it was formed by an unidentified flying aircraft that crashed." I said worriedly. "What a bunch of losers they couldn't even do their jobs right!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. Hearing her say this made me smile. I loved Rainbow Dash's bold talk. "So, can we go outside now?" She asked. At first, I was about to abruptly refuse but I gave it some thought. "You know what Rainbow Dash lets go have some fun. I could give a flying feather for what they know!" I said confidently. "That the spirit!" Rainbow Dash yelled and we both went outside at once.

Seattle, Washington FBI Headquarters: "What were the results on the soil that was collected? Fox Mulder asked one of the FBI analyzers. "You're going to love this. We found a small amount of blood in the soil. Enough that we were able to get a DNA map." The analyzer said. "However, the blood comes from some kind of animal, but not one known on this planet. We believe it might be descended from a hoarse given the similarities of the DNA but we can't say for sure." "Thank you," Mulder said leaving that room and going into his office. He entered his office and Dana Scully was in there as well. "Check out what I found!" Mulder said with a smile. "The guys over at the scanning room found some blood in the soil. They were able to get a DNA map and they think it from an animal most likely descendant from a hoarse. They also said was no animal or living organism that they have seen before." Mulder said proudly. "That doesn't prove that they were some kind of alien in Hunter's yard," Scully said skeptically. "But it does prove that there was something left," Mulder said. "What if it was from an animal it is a loosely populated area plus that has to be several days old now," Scully replied. "There were no rocks that would be typically associated with meteors, in the crater but something had to make it. Mulder said. "Well, what if there no rocks around their area it couldn't have been a big meteor to create that small of a crater, and believing that an object from another world is outrageous!" "Scully replied. "There is more. I found this near the crater site." Mulder said holding up a cyan-blue feather with some spots of red on it most likely blood. "Wait what is that?" Scully asked. "I don't know but from talking with Hunter he seemed to be hiding something." "Mulder he was probably nervous. He not expecting us and that feather could have been from a blue jay. Look there is no hard evidence that there is alien living in Hunter's house!" Scully replied and with that, the conversation ended.

**Who would have thought! Mulder and Scully from the X-Files came and investigated! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, just a heads up I am going to collage this Wednesday it's a long drive and I am not sure if I am going to able to be posting a chapter a day. So, I ask all of you nice ponies to have some patience. Especially int the next few weeks. Well I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have bye for now! Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to BBC America.**


	5. Chapter 5: Beach Days

**Hey every pony! RainbowDashWriter here and here for another chapter. Last time Mulder and Scully came to investigate the hole in Hunter's yard. Hunter did his best to turn them away and he was successful. However, as you saw Mulder didn't believe a word and is suspicious of Hunter to say the least. Hope you all Enjoy. Rainbow Dash belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter 5: Beach Days

Back to Hunter and Rainbow Dash….

I was researching dimensional rifts for a while and I decided to take a break. I got up, stretched my arms from side to side and I went to find Rainbow Dash. She was in her room well it was one of my rooms that she uses to sleep in. She was listing to some rock songs on the iPod headbanging to the beats her hair waving up and down. I knocked on the door. She jumped in the air a little bit. "Oh, Hunter it's only you. I mean, you didn't scare me!" Rainbow Dash said. "Sorry if I did scare you what have you been up to?" I said curiously. "Not much, just listening to some band called Metallica there so awesome!" Rainbow said smiling. I smiled and said, "Yes, they are one of my favorite bands." I let her finish the song then she took the headphones off of her ears and set them down. "Hunter, I wanted to ask you something but I guess it's a bit personal." Rainbow Dash said. "Sure, you can ask me anything," I said not at all prepared for what she was going to ask. "Why don't you have so many friends? Why don't you go out much? I mean I know that I am here but you don't have to keep your friends waiting just because of me." Rainbow Dash said. I sat down remembering all of the failed times I tried to make friends. Personal embarrassment, insecurities, doubting myself, believing in things that were not true. I felt a tear on my face. "Hunter are you ok?" I nodded and said "Sorry I just remembered many things throughout my life. To answer your question is I just don't talk to people. I am afraid to let someone in. I afraid of what they think of me and to be honest they wouldn't want to be friends with me. I don't deserve their friendship after what I have done. I always feel alone but it is for the better because I don't want to hurt anyone especially myself. I think I have lost faith in myself Rainbow and I feel that all hope is gone. It's like this great void that hollows my soul and it will never go away. I … I sometimes just don't know what's wrong with me." I finally finished I was now shaking slightly. "Hunter you're worthy of friendship! And there is no reason to doubt yourself when talking to people. Just be who you are. And if they make fun of it, just ignore it. Hunter your so kind, honest, forgiving, helpful, loyal, and all you have to do is believe in yourself. When you see yourself in a mirror, you tell yourself that I am awesome. I can make friends. You need to look at yourself more positively instead of hammering yourself down. And I know you will find a way home for me because I believe you." Rainbow Dash finished staring into my eyes with full concentration. I felt so much better after that. "Thank you Rainbow Dash I guess you're right most of it was me pushing myself down." I wanted to hug her but I didn't think we were there yet. "Hey you can do anything when you believe in yourself don't you ever forget that!" Rainbow said smiling. "Hey! Do you want to go outside for some fresh air?" I asked. "Yeah! That sounds like something we both need." Rainbow Dash said as we got up and went outside.

I have been spending so much time with Rainbow Dash. Recently, I quit my job to spend all my time to find her way home. My boss was not too happy with it, but I told him a legitimate reason. I have plenty of money left to survive for a few years. Plus, I could get a part-time job that didn't require my full attention. That day I decided to take Rainbow Dash to a nearby, small beach. I viewed this beach before, and there were not too many people that visited. It barely got any visitors at all. I thought it was worth the risk. "Are you excited Rainbow?" I asked. "Yeah! I haven't been anywhere besides outside your house so it will feel like a breath of fresh air!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. I smiled and opened the passenger side of the car door. Rainbow jumped in the car. "Now Rainbow I going to have to ask you to sit where human's feet usually rest so people don't see you while I am driving," I said, pointing to the footrest. "Aww! Can I sit on the seat so I see the action?" Rainbow Dash pleaded. I thought about it for a moment. I walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. I still had an old picnic blanket. I took it back to the passenger side of the car. I wrapped the blanket around Rainbow Dash and partially covered her face. "This might work, as long as it covers most of your body people might just see a blanket," I said. Rainbow Dash smiled and I closed the door. I got into the driver's seat and started the car. I backed out the driveway and I made sure to take less populated roads to get the beach. The drive was peaceful and eventually, Rainbow had her whole head out of the blankets and was looking at the scenery. I was going to say something but she looked so happy and there weren't that many cars around anyway. We could see the mountains, their peaks announced themselves to us. The snow was still on them, even though it was near the end of summer. We could see the trees, tall, green trees that surrounded the sides of the road. We saw the hawks on the hunt for their prey. There sharp eyes scanning the forest. We could hear there calls from one to one another. I had forgotten what peace; nature can bring to you. I looked over to Rainbow Dash she was smiling. So happy, seeing new places thoughts seemed to be running wild in her head. We passed by some small farms and abandoned houses. "Hunter your world is very cool. I never knew it had some much … color in it!" Rainbow Dash said. I smiled and said "Yes, there is so much beauty hidden in this world. Hidden, because people choose to not see it. Not everyone but some think this is their land and they can do whatever they want to it." "What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned. "I mean there are people who would rather take this land, rather than share it. Those trees…" I pointed the trees around us. "Are used to build our homes they are needed. At the same time, they house a multitude of creatures that depend on them for food, shelter, and other things. Rainbow our world has access to technology but some of it is used to make energy. This is used for pretty much everything, lights, computers, and anything that takes electricity. This has the negative effect of polluting the environment making the Earth warmer than it should be. If we, humans don't all change to cleaner energy sources we could destroy our earth make it uninhabitable for everything living on it." I finished Rainbow looked a bit puzzled but said: "Dam that sounds dark especially for you." "I am sorry Rainbow I got carried away a little bit," I said. "Hey! If you want to dark rant or complain about your race that's fine by me." She said smiling. I smiled slightly and said "Just forget it Rainbow. I want you to enjoy this day."

It took an hour to get to the beach but it was worth it to see the reaction on Rainbow's face. Her eyes widened up and she had a bright smile on her face. I parked the car, got out, and let Rainbow out. All I could see was a cyan blue and rainbow blur as she instantly took a flight to the ocean. I had to hurry to catch up to her. The beach was beautiful that day. The sun reflected off the blue water giving it a radiant shine to it. Rainbow Dash flew very fast and did some awesome tricks. The water was so clear that it reflected her every move. I applauded after every trick she did. Then she landed right in front of me. "I want to show you something awesome!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile on her face. Before I could say anything, she suddenly picked me up and I was flying with Rainbow Dash! I could hear the wind loudly as it moved passed my ears. The wind may have been loud but the view was spectacular! I could not only see the ocean but the beach and the land for miles. I could see the farms now just tiny specs. It felt like another world that I traveled in! I could understand why Rainbow loved flying so much the speed, the view, the feeling of going fast, it was all very addictive, thrilling, but awesome! "Rainbow this awesome!" I yelled but I could barely hear myself over the wind. "Yeah, isn't this great!" Rainbow Dash yelled. It sure was. I flew with her for 30 minutes but it seemed like forever. Once we landed, I hugged Rainbow Dash. "Thank you for showing me that! That was amazing!" I said adrenaline still pumping in my blood my hands were shaking. Rainbow Dash hugged me back and said "That was pretty cool. Most ponies freak out when I do that in Equestria but you loved every minute of. I got to admit you're a cool person. Even if you're the only person I know." Rainbow Dash said. "Hey, I got an idea I show how to build a sandcastle!" I said. "We will build the most awesome sandcastle!" Rainbow yelled excitedly. We tried building some sandcastles and we did get some good ones. Eventually, we just wrestled each other in the sand laughing the whole time. I never had that kind of fun in a long time. Much time passed until I noticed that it was approaching sunset. "I think it is time to head home," I said Rainbow looked down but she looked up to me and said. "Ok, Hunter, that was fun!" she said smiling. We headed home. On the ride back I noticed that Rainbow Dash looked sad. I wondered what she was thinking. I think she caught me looking at her. I didn't bring it up and before I knew it, we were home.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would really apricate if you follow me and follow the story. Then you would get updates when I post! Also don't afraid to leave a review I would really appreciate it! That's all for today!**


	6. Chapter 6:

Chapter 6: A Sad Truth Flowed by Nightmares

It was late, Rainbow Dash was already sleeping or so I thought. Something about her face on the drive home disturbed me. I was up walking around thinking to about it when I heard some slight sobbing coming from Rainbow Dash's room. I put my ear to the door, and it was confirmed, Rainbow was defiantly crying. I knocked on the door and asked: "Rainbow you alright?" I didn't hear anything else for a minute then I said softly "Rainbow I am coming in." I opened the door and saw Rainbow Dash facing away from the door. The moment I stepped in she yelled: "I'm fine!" I approached her calmly and sat down next to her. I managed to take a quick look at her face before she quickly turned it away from me. From what I saw she was upset and crying the fur on her eyes was matted down in this depressed look. Her eyes were bleached red and she looked so hurt form I don't know what. Those looks that I saw… I do not want to see it ever again. "Rainbow Dash you are not fine. You are sitting here balling your eyes out. Something is wrong and I will stay here until you tell me what is so I can help you." I said calmly but I made sure I added a little force. "But why? Why help me? When I crashed into the ground why didn't you just leave me there? When I got hurt why did you heal me? Why did you take me in? You didn't even know me!" Rainbow yelled. These questions shocked me but I kept my face straight. "I took you in because you needed help. I healed you because you needed healing. I helped because that is what I do. Sure, I didn't know who you were but I got to know you. Do you think I am the kind of person who would just leave something like that be? Rainbow for the past few weeks you have taught me so much. I have tried to show you our ways of life but protected you, when needed. Rainbow Dash we are friends. You said it yourself friends don't leave other friends hanging. We help each other with our problems, and solve them together! I just want to ask you do you think I am your friend?" I said that last part with the utmost concern. I needed her to understand that she needed help. She then looked at me tears in her eyes. Then she embraced me in a hug and I held on to her. "Please don't leave me! I don't have any friends here! I miss all of them Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkiepie, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo. I want to see them I want to talk to them, but I can't. I want to go home that's all I want!" Rainbow Dash said while sobbing loudly. I just hugged her and listened I could feel tears roll down my eyes as well. It broke me seeing Rainbow cry like that. "Rainbow Dash I will never leave you I made you a promise to take you home! I will be damned if I fall back on it! I know you want to go home I wish I could do more." I said sadly. I was crying too. "No, Hunter you're the best person I know. Not to mention the only one. Thank you for helping me." Rainbow Dash said smiling a little bit with tears in her eyes. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" Rainbow asked. "I would do anything for you" I replied. We both laid down in bed. Rainbow's eyes closed as she fell asleep. I brushed her hair a bit. Then I felt the power of sleep and my eyes drifted closed.

The next morning, I woke up early. I saw Rainbow was still sleeping. I smiled and brushed her hair with my fingers. I thought back to last night. I thought of all the things she must have missed back at her home. She had no friends here, no job, and when I thought about it, no real place she could call home. I needed to find her home and soon. I got up out of bed and went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Soon, I had some pancakes for me and Rainbow. Rainbow must have smelled them because not to long after the last batch was done, I spotted her going down the stairs. "Rainbow Dash how are feeling?" I asked. "Way better than last night!" She replied. "Umm thanks for taking care of me." "It's what I do you needed help. I promised you that I will take you to your home and protect you until then. I intend to keep that promise." I said defiantly. Rainbow Dash smiled as she sat down to some pancakes. We talked mostly about Rainbow's life and experiences, her failures, and her accomplishments. I admire her strength, bluntness, and bravery. I have to admit but I have a deep affection for her, and not just as a friend, but I know that can't be like that with her. She is too cool for that and is also a completely different species. But why should that matter? Rainbow and I talked for the whole morning. "Hey Rainbow Dash do you want to help research?" I asked. I knew it wasn't her favorite thing but she surprised when she replied "Yeah! That would be awesome. Two pairs of eyes are better than one!" I smiled as we both walked to the computer.

I could see Rainbow Dash but she seemed far away. I saw four men dressed in black take her away into this black void. I tried to call out to her, to reach out to her but I seemed to be stuck. Rainbow Dash was crying now as I saw her feathers being cut off by these people. I saw them shock Rainbow Dash with thousands of volts of electricity as she just sobbed and pleaded for her life. I screamed at them but no sound came out. Finally, as some final test, they silenced her with a muzzle and the people started to prod her with pointy needles. Blood was visible now as Rainbow screamed now muffled by the muzzle. "STOP! HURTING HER!" I yelled it seemed that I could say something but the men couldn't hear me or just ignored me. I was crying and pleading for them to stop. Then I felt a hard slap on my cheek and I woke up. Rainbow Dash was sitting on top of me her face in shock. My hands were shaking and I was sweating profusely. "Hunter are you alright!?" Rainbow said with much concern and little fear in her face. I didn't want her to see me this way. "Oh yeah, Rainbow I am ok I just had a bad dream," I replied trying to make her believe it was nothing important. "It must have been some dream I heard your screams from my room and I snore!" Rainbow Dash said still not believing that I was fine. "I am sorry if I woke you up but I am ok Rainbow," I said while giving her a weak smile but she saw right through me. "I know you are not fine Hunter. You're shaking like a leaf and you look like you have seen a ghost. I staying here until you tell me what's wrong!" Rainbow Dash said sitting next to me. I took a deep breath there was no getting around it. I told her about the dream and some of the details seemed to shock her. During some point, I must have started crying. "Rainbow I just afraid what happens if I can't protect you? What if you are taken away and tested on? What if … Oh GOD, I don't what I would do!" I said sobbing. Rainbow Dash hugged me and said "Hey it going to fine. I am scared that they might take me away but you have protected me so far." Rainbow Dash's words seemed to soothe me as I calmed down and wiped away my tears. "I just want to make sure you are not hurt while you are here on Earth. I would never stop blaming myself if you did." I said "Hey!" She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. "I know when the time comes. If I need help there no other person that I would rely on then you." Rainbow Dash said smiling. I blushed a little bit. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash you are the most awesome pony, I know," I said we both hugged each other for some time. "Well, I think I am going to hit the hay." Rainbow Dash said as she got off from my bed. "Goodnight Rainbow and thank you," I said. She turned back to me and said: "Goodnight Hunter don't' worry so much you will protect me I know it!" Rainbow said and she left the room. I couldn't deny the feelings I had for Rainbow Dash. She was just perfect and we made each other better. I wish I was allowed to love but I knew she would most likely reject me. I laid my head back down and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Taken

**Hey every pony. I know it's been a bit since I last posted a chapter. Just moved into housing for college. Rely excited but also rely nervous but it's going to be great experience. Anyway, the last time we left Hunter and Rainbow Dash, both of them were having problem. Rainbow was homesick, while Hunter had extreme fears of losing Rainbow Dash. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7: Taken

Confidential Location…

"Dr Sean we located the source of the large energy spike, created 6 weeks ago. Are scouts have reported a cyan Pegasus who might have the ability to talk, and has the ability to fly. It also appears that it is in a company of a human named Hunter." A tall man in a lab coat explained while handing some documents and photos. "Interesting, this man Hunter is he dangerous?" Dr. Sean asked. "No, but it seems that he has formed a deep connection with the Pegasus." The man replied. "Very well, we will take it by tomorrow. Send the special retrieving squad to get it!" Dr. Sean ordered. "What about Hunter? What should we do to him?" The man asked. "Just knock him out and take the prize he shouldn't be a problem. If he is terminated him." Dr. Sean ordered. "Yes sir." The man replied and he walked out of Dr. Sean's sight. "This is the breakthrough that we need." Dr. Sean said to himself. "I hope it's a good one.

Back to Hunter and Rainbow Dash ...

It has been 6 months since Rainbow Dash has come to this world. I can't believe how fast time flies when you with someone you can talk to. This day, however, was not something I am found to remember. I have never been so scared like I was on that day. It was a great day. I was thinking of taking Rainbow Dash to the beach again and hope she would take me flying, quite literally. Before we could go there was some knocking at the door. "Rainbow go hide in my room," I said quickly but quietly. Rainbow responded immediately and flew upstairs and I hear my door close. I opened the front door but I did not expect anything that I witnessed that day. Standing at my door were several men in green army camo, bullet-resistant vests, some sort of masks on their faces, and they were holding automatic machine guns. As soon as I opened the door, they burst in my house one of the guys yelled at me. "Where is she!?" "I have no idea what you are talking about sir but I have to ask you to leave my house!" I replied. "You have no right to enter my house without a warrant." I continued. "The same man yelled "Search the house she must be here! Hey, private knock this guy out." He tilted his head to me and one of the other guys raised the but of his weapon and hit me on the head. Everything was black until I heard "Hunter! Help!" I opened my eyes just in time to see these men take Rainbow Dash away. I got up but I feel down due to the dizziness. "Don't take her!" I yelled but it was no use. I managed to get up but it was too late. All I saw was Rainbow Dash screaming for me and being forced back by these men. I fell to my knee's tears started to roll down my cheek. "Why? Why did they have to take her?!" I said to myself more in anger now then confusion. "I find them! I will kill them! I'll make sure they will suffer for what they have done. THEY WILL PAY!" Anger now rushing through my veins followed by tears. I could believe what just happened. I must have laid there on the floor crying for an hour.

I was hollowed, mortified, and entangled with emotions. I had no idea what to do but I had to do something. Waves of memories of me and Rainbow Dash filled my mind. Rainbow Dash and me flying. Enjoying each other as we listened to music. Researching information on the computer it was all flashing back. Then the fear of Rainbow Dash being in some kind of lab screaming in pain as humans just watched and smiled. It disgusted me. I needed help but from who? My mind went back to when that investigator Fox Mulder came and asked about the hole in the ground. I remembered that he was odd especially when he said he was investigating a UFO crash. But he did say I could call him but could I trust him? I had no choice, I needed help, Rainbow needed help. I got the card from somewhere and I dialed the number. The phone rang two times before someone picked up. "Hello, this is Agent Mulder how can I help you?" Mulder's voice resonated through the speaker. "Hello Mulder, I am Hunter Hatchback I don't know if you remember me but a few months ago you came to my house investigating an alien UFO crash. I have the truth and I need your help." I said. "Come to the FBI building we can talk there," Mulder said, he then gave an address which I wrote down. He hung up I went outside to get into my car. While I drove there, I was thinking about what could I say to him that would make him believe me. I realized that he was the only person who could help me. I arrived at the building and I parked my car. I walked to the building. I never realized that there was an FBI building in the city. I walked in and there was a front desk clerk typing something on the computer. "How can I help you?" she asked. "Hello, I am Hunter Hatchback I am looking for Fox Mulder," I said. "Ah yes, Mulder has been expecting you I will have you escorted up to integration room 1." She said. "Integration room!" I thought. "I need an escort to integration room 1" The clerk spoke into the radio. Soon a guard showed up and said: "Right this way sir." I flowed the guard into an elevator we went up to the fourth floor. I followed him through a series of private offices and cubicles until we reached the room. The room itself was dark but fairly big. There was only one window however which limited my chances of surviving. There was a table with three chairs in the room. "Make yourself comfortable Mulder will be here in a minute." The guard said. He then exited the room but he guarded the door. It appeared to me that Mulder probably would have a hard time trusting me. I knew I could tell him nothing but the truth.

Mulder and his partner Scully walked in 15 minutes later. They both sat down and Scully pulled out a notepad. "Hello, again Hunter, what do you have to tell me?" Mulder said. I nodded and told them the whole story. From the explosion of color to finding Rainbow Dash in the meteor. To our adventures together and my research. I made sure to include every detail I could remember and I included the mysteries men that came to my house and took her. "Where do you believe Rainbow, Dash is now?" Scully asked. "I don't know she could be in some secrete government building where there testing her and her abilities." I said. Mulder stood up and paced around for a minute. "From the moment we meet you I knew there was something off I could tell that you were hiding something." Mulder said. "Then I found this at the crater." He pulled out a small jar with blue fur in it. It was indeed Rainbow's hair. "I had my people analyze this and they determined it wasn't any known animal from this world which is why I believe you. However, I need to contact a friend of mine to track Rainbow down. Can you stay at a hotel near here?" Mulder asked. "Yeah, I can do that." I said. "Good I will see you tomorrow." Mulder said and left the integration room with Scully. I was escorted down to the main lobby. I thanked the guard and walked out of the building and got to my car. All I could think about was Rainbow Dash and the experiments that they must be performing on her. I arrived at the hotel, booked a room and head straight to the couch when I got there. I could only hope that Rainbow was alright.

**I thank every pony for there patience! I don't have a uploading schedule so I don't know how often I will upload. I will try one chapter a night but will see how it goes. I hope every pony liked this chapter. Please don't be afraid of leaving a review, flowing me, or the story. Hope you all are having a great day and this RainbowDashWriter sighing off!**


	8. Chapter 8 Rescuing Rainbow Dash

Chapter 8: Rescuing Rainbow Dash

….. Room 247, Southwest Wing, Teleportation Room. Rainbow Dash slowly woke up to bright lights. She had a hard time seeing anything at first. She tried to move but she realized that her front hooves were trapped above her head and her back hooves were trapped on the ground. Her wings were also open and trapped on either side. She tried to yell but could only make muffled sounds. She could now see the room that she was in. In front of her was a lot of people in white jackets. Some were doing something on giant computers. While others were monitoring other strange pieces of equipment. Then one tall thin man with brown eyes, black hair, a scar on his left cheek, and a smile that didn't seem happy. The only words that Rainbow could describe this man was simply evil. "Hello, my little pony how is you doing today?" This man said smiling. "MHMM!" Rainbow Dash tried to say something but couldn't. "Ahh, so you can talk quite intriguing. I am going to take this off so we can have a friendly conversation." The man walked to Rainbow Dash and took the muzzle off. The man was barraged with a series of screams and questions once he did. "Who are you?! Where am I?! What have you done with Hunter!?" The man put part the muzzle back and said "Now we can't have that. I will answer your questions but first, you have to tell me your name. Can you do that for me without making a huge fuss?" Rainbow Dash nodded. "There's a good girl." The man said taking off the muzzle. "My name is Rainbow Dash," Rainbow said shaking. "Ah Rainbow Dash, what a pretty name even if it's uncommon in this world." The man said. "I told you my name now who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "But of course, how rude of me." The man continued. "My name is Dr. Sean Roberts but you can call me Sean." "Ok, Sean, where am I?" Rainbow Dash asked glaring at Sean. "You are in a secret lab, protected by many guards with dangerous weapons. Don't worry no one will find you here." Dr. Sean said smiling." "That's not true! Hunter will find me and he will kill you!" Rainbow said through gritted teeth." "I'm afraid not Rainbow Dash! It would be rather stupid of your friend to try to rescue you. Very brave but also stupid. Even if he got past all of the security measures, he would never make it out of this place alive. I can promise you that." The main explained smiling. "But that is enough questions from you Dash, it's now my turn. What world are you from? Because I can tell you not from here." Rainbow thought of what Hunter would do if he was like this. "I will never tell you! I will keep my friends safe and alive from murderous people like you!" Rainbow Dash spat grinning. Sean frowned and slapped Rainbow on the face. Rainbow winced and yelped. "Oh, well that's too bad I was hoping we got to know each other. Oh well, I guess I will have to put this back on." Sean said picking up the muzzle and went to put it on. Just before he did Rainbow spat in his face and said: "I hope you burn in Tartarus!" With that, the muzzle was put back on her. "You are going to regret doing that," Sean said as he slapped her again. "I hope your friend comes here so that he can die." Sean laughed maniacally as Rainbow felt like she was losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was Dr. Sean walking back to the computer as her vision clouded in darkness.

Back to Fox Mulder

That night Mulder called his "special friend." "I need to info that you might have," Mulder said. "I can't help you with everything. I am already risking a lot just talking to you. I need you to look into a discovery a secret government organization made. There is an alien creature there, and it's at the Pentagon. Good luck getting into that. Oh, and Mulder if you call me again I too it that you are fired." The mysterious man hung up. Mulder called up another friend. "Hey, I need help breaking into the most secure facility in the world. The Pentagon." Mulder said. There was some silence before there was an answer. "Well, the best we can do is print you the highest security cards that we can find and hack the system like last time." The man said. "I also need a map," Mulder said. "Got one coming I fax them both to you. You have to realize no one has done this before." The fax machine in Mulder's office went off and two levels 5 security cards and a map were printed out. "Is that all?" The man asked. "Yes, thank you so much," Mulder said. "Oh, Mulder tell Scully I said hi and good luck to you." The man said. Mulder smiled he needed to get into the pentagon at some point anyway.

Back to Hunter and Mulder

I woke up to the ringing of a phone. I looked at the clock. It was 6:00 am! I picked up the phone and muttered, "Hello" "Hey Hunter you need to get going now I got two tickets to Allerton Virginia, Rainbow is in the Pentagon." Mulder said. I jumped out of bed and started getting dressed while on the phone. "Where should I meet you?" I said. "At the office but hurry the plane leaves at nine am," Mulder said. "Thank you, Mulder, I have no idea how you did it," I said. "Hey, it is a part of my job now hurry up!" Mulder said and he hung up. I finished getting dressed. I got in the car and drove to the FBI office. Mulder and Scully were waiting in a car. I parked my car and met them. "Come on! We don't have much time," Mulder said. We all got into the car and drove to the international airport. Along the way, Mulder was still asking questions about Rainbow. I answered the best I could but I was the focus on getting Rainbow out of the government's clutches. We arrived at the airport and got through all the security and stuff like that. Soon, we boarded the plane and we took off. "Hunter, I have to ask you but do you have romantic feelings for Rainbow Dash?" Mulder asked. I was shocked at first but I had to think about it. Of course, I cared about her safety but I did feel like something was missing when she left. "I don't know. Even if I did love her I couldn't. It is just against my code of ethics." I said. Mulder nodded and asked, "If you were somehow transformed into the same species as her would you love her then?" I again was shocked by this question but I answered the truth "Yes I would." After that, the plane ride was mostly uneventful. Mulder and Scully did leave to the lavatory. I think Scully was mad about Mulder asking those kinds of questions. When Mulder came back, I had something to ask him. "So are there other aliens?" Mulder smiled and said, "I believe there are other aliens but none are like Rainbow Dash." "She is not an alien at least not to me," I replied. "I believe it," Mulder said. "But she is not from here. By all accounts, she is an alien. It's just a matter of perspective." Mulder replied. The plane landed and we were soon in a rental heading toward the Pentagon.

The Pentagon was a lot bigger than I expected. I saw the pictures online but it is another thing to see it in real life. "So, this was where they were keeping Rainbow Dash." I thought to myself. The anger came back. I wanted to kill the people who put her in here. I wanted to make sure they paid for what they did. Mulder must have read my mind because he said "There is no point harming the people here. They will lock you up for life, and they won't give a crap." We stopped a few miles away from the main gate. "Alright here is the plan, you need to get into the trunk while we drive-in. If everything works out, we will get through and I shall manage to get you some kind of name tag. Mulder "Sounds like some plan a teen would come up in the eighties, but I don't have a better one." I said smiling. I got out, opened the trunk and got in. Somehow, I managed to close the trunk as well. The car drove for a few minutes then stopped. I heard some muffled talking but nothing to raise alarm. After a few minutes, the car drove and stopped for the final time. The trunk opened and Mulder was there. "Come on, we need to get to the main interface so we can find where Rainbow is." He said. We entered through some building walked around until we found a door that said "Main Data Interface." "In here," Mulder said as he opened the door. In it was a large room of computer servers and data centers all hooked up to one monitor. Mulder went to the monitor and started searching for files. After a few minutes, he found the files. "It says here she is at room 247 Southwest Wing Teleportation Room," Mulder said. "They have linked files that have images of a device that can go to other worlds." "Unbelievable, how could they do that?" Scully asked. "I don't know but according to the recent tests they have been unsuccessful at trying to open a portal to her dimension or universe," Mulder explained as best as he could. He had to admit this was a bit over his head. "Well let's stop talking about it and save her!" I said. "Hold on Hunter! We don't even have a plan." Mulder said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Even if we could save her the only way you could get away is through that portal to her universe." Mulder continued. "You mean?" I began to ask. "Even if you could save her and escape this building you both will be hunted for the rest of your life!" Mulder said. I sat down hands holding my head. "No this can't be happening! I have to save her!" I yelled. Then out of the darkness of my mind, I was shown the answer. It was exactly when Rainbow had hurt herself, I received a vision of me doing something in the future. "Hold on, I got it!" I said excitedly. "We plant a fake emergency that will get everyone out of that room. Then we free Rainbow and power the machine. I will pluck one of Rainbow's feathers and touch it with the portal. Then it might make a connection to her universe. Then after we are gone, we have to blow up the portal. We also need to delete all the files from this computer about this portal machine and Rainbow Dash." I said. Mulder was about to say something but I interrupted him. "I know this might sound crazy but I just got a vision from the future where we go in the portal. I had a similar vision when I first meet Rainbow Dash. She was hurt and I had no idea how to help her. I had a vision of how to heal her and it worked." I don't know where these visions come from but I have had one before, it can't be a coincidence. "I hastily explained. Mulder looked at me and stared into my eyes. He seemed to find truth in them because he said: "Alright will do this but you have to be the one who enters the room, frees Rainbow, and opens the portal." I nodded. I was ready for anything and was willing to pay any price.

The plan was there I walked to the direction of the room. Gowning down steps, hallways, and past many other mysterious rooms. I finally found the room that Rainbow Dash and the portal machine was in. "Mulder I am here," I said through the two-way radio. "Ok setting up and run like hell in 3….2…1." When Mulder said one an alarm sounded through the building. It was loud but I knew it would get their attention. Soon guys in white suits rushed out the door however, I was hiding nearby. Once all the people left, I went into the door. What I saw when I stepped in there will haunt my dreams forever. I saw Rainbow Dash with all four hooves restrained, her wings strapped to her sides, she had a muzzle on her mouth, and her eyes were closed. I was not thinking about anything and just ran to her. I took off her muzzle. The other restraints were machinal and were controlled by a button. I looked around the room and found a table with a computer on it. Next, to it there was a button called "Release" and I pressed it immediately. Rainbow dropped to the floor motionless. I ran to her again. I hugged her saying "Rainbow Dash wake up please wake up!" Rainbow slowly opened her eyes. They were full of pain and fear. "Hunter is that you?" Rainbow said in a hoarse voice. I noticed some bruises on both cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot and I saw a scar on her left cheek. I started to cry because I was so happy that she was alive. But who did that to her? I wanted to kill them, but I realized all that mattered right now was Rainbow. "Yes, Rainbow it's me. I am sorry I couldn't protect you. But I will be damn sure to do it now." I said. Rainbow gave a slight smile as I let her go from the hug. "Now I must open the portal I think I can use it to get you home," I said while running back to the computer. "But if you stay here, they will kill you." Rainbow Dash said not wanting me to do this. "I am not staying here. I coming with you. I promised I will get you home, and I want to make sure you are." I said finally finding the files I was looking for. I opened an application and the portal machine started to make some noise. The machine created this gray transparent screen where just hole used to be. I couldn't believe it worked. "Rainbow I need a feather," I said. Rainbow looked confused. "Wait why?" She said still looking in amazement at this device. "Just trust me!" I yelled. She looked at me then pulled out feather with her teeth. I took it and said. "I promise to give it back." I walked to the machine slowly and touched the feather with the filament. The machine seemed to draw more and more power as it made undesirable sounds. The filament changed. Now I could see the other side! There was a castle in the background and other houses closer to the portal. I saw other ponies looking at us and I remembered that portals were two-sided and they could see us. "Yes, it worked that's my home!" Rainbow said trying to fly but letting out a yelp as one of her wings slumped. "Yes, but they're something I must do before I go. I have to blow up this portal and this room so that they can never use this technology again. So, go home Rainbow I be right there." I said. "Rainbow looked at me and said "Do you think I just left one of my best friends behind? Because if you did you don't know me that well. I am staying here until you are ready." She said smiling. I smiled a little bit. I had to admit I was comforted by her presence. "Ok Rainbow I will set the charges," I said as I pulled out C4 that Mulder managed to get somehow. I set the charges on the machine and the computer and control table.

I went to pick up the radio but I did before I heard some kind of noise. It was someone clapping their hands slowly. "Very impressive Hunter, you even surprise me." A man walked out of the shadows. "But also, very foolish did you think it would be that easy?" The man continued. "Did you think that I would know that you would find your way here eventually? Foolish man, you have a lot of courage. But I can't let you take Rainbow home I am not finished with her yet." I noticed that Rainbow shook a lot more when he entered. Her eyes widened with fear. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. I looked behind me again and saw Rainbow shivering at his presence and I didn't need any vision to realize what he did. "You hurt Rainbow Dash!" "Not necessarily I was just teaching about the consequences of her actions, and my name is Dr. Sean." Dr. Sean replied. I was so angry that I charged right at him. He punched me in the gut I lost my breath. Then he punched me in the face. I fell to the ground dizzy. "Hunter! Please, Sean, don't hurt hi, anymore!" Rainbow screamed. "I am afraid it's too late for that," Sean said. "Tell me, Hunter, why did you decide to come back here?" He picked me up by my shirt collar he was surprisingly strong. "I gave specific orders to keep you alive. Why come back here and rescue her?" He asked. I stared at him right in the eyes and said. "Because that's what friends do!" I punched him right in the head and kicked his crotch. He let go of me instantly. "Let us see how fast those heal!" I yelled. Sean was bent over and I kicked him in the head and he went down in a heap. "Hunter are you ok?" Rainbow asked me as she limped over. "Yeah," I said breathing heavily. "Just had to teach him not to mess around with innocent ponies," I said smiling. Rainbow Dash smiled back.

I picked up the two-way radio and said "Sorry for the long wait Mulder. I managed to free Rainbow Dash and open a portal to her world. I also bumped into Dr. Sean." I said. "Dr. Sean Roberts?" Mulder asked. "Yeah, he is laying on the floor sleeping. It felt pretty good kicking his ass." I said. "I bet it did he is a criminal mastermind, but the government needs his expertise. It doesn't matter now. Did you set the charges?" I have set the charges." "So, the portal it worked?" Mulder asked. "Yep, I can see the other side and Rainbow confirmed it's her world," I said. "Great I set the charges on a 5-second delay when you are ready, I'll press the trigger. But remember you only have five seconds. Good luck to you both and I hopes we see each other again." Mulder said. "I hope so too, and thank you for everything," I said. I picked up Rainbow Dash and asked "You ready" "I was born ready," Rainbow said smiling and she kissed me on the check. I blushed and said into the two-way radio "Start the fireworks!" "Goodbye Hunter and good luck. Pressing charges now." I heard a click from the door. It was an armed fire response team but I had already started to run to the portal. "Stop him!" I heard someone yell and they began to fire. I didn't care I just ran with my head low straight to the portal. I jumped through the portal I as I heard the explosions behind me.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy to be Home

**Hello every pony RainbowDashWriter back again! I am sorry if the last chapter was poorly edited, I was tired and just wanted to get it done. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Last time Hunter managed to rescue Rainbow Dash with the help of Mulder and Sully. They ran into some trouble but everything turned alright in the end. Or did it? Find out here. Hope you all Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Happy to be Home

I was on the ground with Rainbow Dash we had made it to Equestria. I looked up in the sky and I saw no portal. I picked myself up from the ground and checked on Rainbow Dash. She had her eyes closed. I touched her and asked, "You alright Rainbow Dash?" she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Of course, I alright I finally home!" she exclaimed. I heard some hooves hitting the ground. I looked up and saw five ponies. galloping towards us but I could tell they were heading for Rainbow. They engulfed Rainbow in hugs and Rainbow hugged them back. "Oh, Rainbow I was so worried! I so glad your back." A purple pony said. I immediately recognized her as Twilight Sparkle. "Oh… Thank goodness your back Rainbow!" A Yellow pony with pink main said. I recognized her as Fluttershy. "It could never be the same without you Rainbow!" An orange pony I knew as Applejack said. "My parties would so boring without you Rainbow!" A pink pony who was partially balling a rain falls exclaimed. I recognized her as Pinkie Pie. "I'm so glad that your back, Rainbow Dash. I simply couldn't find the inspiration for my new dresses without you!" A white pony I knew as Rarity said. I smiled as they shared the moment. I had kept one of my promises and I was so happy. But then hot pain radiated on my spine and stomach. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding a lot. I was so caught up in the emotions that I didn't even notice it. It must have been a bullet wound from the guns. My vision started to blur as I lost my balance and fell to the ground. "Hunter!" I heard Rainbow say as she limped to my side. "I am sorry Rainbow that I couldn't protect you," I said tears streaming down my cheeks. Now I could see all the ponies looking down at me their eyes were sad and filled with tears. I couldn't believe that they cared even if they didn't even know me. "No, I don't want you to die!" Rainbow Dash yelled sobbing. "I find a way to help you. I find a way to heal you. Celestia dammit there's got to be a way!" Rainbow had tears in her eyes as she knelt closer to my face. I could see that the other ponies were starting to cry as well. "Rainbow there is something I have to tell you before I go. I was afraid before of what you would say but I am disappointed that I didn't say it sooner." I said. I could see the blackness in the corner of my eyes. I knew that I didn't have a lot of time. "Please don't say that! There has to be a way!" Rainbow said sobbing. "Rainbow Dash, I love you." I barely managed to say. Rainbow looked at me in shock but she said "I love too, but you have to promise me that you're not going to die! Please!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Goodbye Rainbow Dash," I said as my vision was closed in blackness and my last vision was Rainbow hugging me and crying.

In the darkness, I saw a blue light and my vision got a lot clearer. I was alone in the midnight void of blue. Until I realized I was sitting on the ground. "Where am I?" I thought. Then I saw a blue light descended from the sky until it touched the ground and a tall pony emerged. She had dark blue, moving main, that had constellations on it. On her flank was a moon. I knew immediately who it was. Princess Luna. I bowed before her but she said. "No need for formalities Hunter the ponies of Equestria owe a great debt to you. I trust that you know who I am." She said looking at my eyes. "I do Luna but I thought I was dead," I said. "No, you are not dead. You were saved by Twilight and one of her spells but I have to tell you when you wake up you won't be the same." Luna said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked politely but suspiciously. "You will find out for yourself when you wake," Luna said. "So why visit me tonight?" I asked confused. "I have a favor to ask of you," Luna said I raised my eyebrows. "When you are out of the hospital and feeling better visit us. My sister Cleastia and I want to meet you in person." Luna said. "Princess Celestia knows I am here too?" I asked. "Of course, did you think that no pony would notice a large portal in the sky?" Anyway, both of us have some questions for you and will have to decide what happens to you." Luna said suddenly glaring. "Wait what do you mean I brought Rainbow Dash home! I saved her life." I said surprised at her dark tone. "Yes, but you are an outsider, no one knows about humans," Luna said. "However, I sense great things in you, Hunter," Luna said lighting up a bit. "So, can you come and visit my sister and me?" Luna asked. "I don't think I have many choices in the matter but yes I will Luna," I replied. Luna nodded and said, "Good I will see you soon." The Luna slowly drifted away as a bright light engulfed my vision.

I was in this white void for what seemed like days. I could hear things like voices but they were muffled. I thought I recognized Rainbow's voice but I just couldn't tell. A few moments later I could hear the voices more clearly. I could hear Rainbow Dash at my side saying "Come on! Push through Hunter! Be strong! Please wake up!" I opened my eyes as there were blinded by the light. I could feel Rainbow Dash hugging me saying "Thank Celesta you are alive!" She also seemed to be crying. I felt different. I managed to look down at myself and saw that I wasn't human anymore. Instead of hands and feet, there were hooves. I had dark blue fur covering my body. I looked at a mirror close to me a saw my hair was a short thick silvery mane. It looked like I had an extended muzzle, and it felt like my ears were longer. The one thing that caught me off guard the most was two wings on my body. I couldn't use them though because Rainbow Dash was holding on to me so tight. "Rainbow Dash what happened to me?" I asked still surveying my new body in awe. She let go and said, "I think I will let Twilight explain that one." She said. I realized that it wasn't just Rainbow but all of her friends were there as well. Twilight stepped forward and said "The medical team got to you as soon as you passed out. However, they had no idea how to heal you so I decided to use a spell that would transform your body into a pony. They managed to stabilize you. You slept for 4 days and I wasn't sure if the spell worked but it is now clear to me that it did. However, the transformation… It's permanent there is no way I don't know how to transform you back into your own body. So, I made some specific changes from Rainbow's input I hope you are ok with it." Twilight explained looking down. She looked like someone who had failed a school exam. "I think it's wonderful Twilight. It will take time but I think I will be able to get used to it." I said smiling. It looked like that made her feel better. Rainbow Dash looked at me and said. "They have to keep you in her for a few days but then you can get out." I nodded it seemed like the normal stuff. "For now, I think you should rest I know Rainbow will visit you every day but most of us have things to do. Once this is, I will have Pinkie throw a party for your release and we all can get to know each other better. But for now, we all have one more thing to say. Thank you for bringing back our friend Rainbow Dash." Twilight finished and stepped back. One by one all the ponies stepped forward wished me well, thanked me, and we love to know me better. Pinkie Pie says that she through the best party that I could ever see. I smiled accepting all of their support. I had one last long hug with Rainbow Dash before a nurse pony said: "Alright girls time to give this new special patient some rest." The ponies started to exit until the only one left was Rainbow Dash. "So, do you think you can get used to being a Pegues?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned. "I think so. It's going to take time but I think I will enjoy it. Plus, that means when I learn to fly. We can fly together instead you picking me up." I said. We both laughed at that. "Hunter, I don't know if you realize this but you saved my life. I so thankful for you saving me, I…" I interrupted Rainbow by putting a hove on her mouth. "Don't worry I know but you don't have to repay me in any way." I lowered my hove and she nodded. She was about turn and go when I said: "Rainbow Dash, remember before I passed out, I said I love and I still do, the moments we had together I felt stronger with you and I know I just became a pony but…" This time she interrupted with a kiss. I blushed at first but we both enveloped each other with our love. I felt so high at that moment like I was flying. Soon we stopped and she said, "I love you too Hunter." She said blushing but smiling. "Now get some rest I see you tomorrow." She walked out the door and laid-back thoughts and emotions filling my mind. The fact that I was now an animal was already shocking but Rainbow Dash kiss me that took it to the danger zone. I took a look at my wings and managed to flap them a little bit. I knew that things would be alright. I could be with friends who cared, I could get a job and maybe live with Rainbow Dash. I soon drifted off to sleep with these images in my mind.


	10. Chapter 10 Celebration

**Hey Every pony! It's RainbowDashWriter again! I know it's been a while since I have posted a chapter but I have been busy the past few days with getting ready for classes tomorrow and other things. Yesterday I walked the mile in a parade as the school mascot! It was a lot of fun. I gave many kids high fives, hugs, or just waved. I haven't been that happy in a long time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Last time Hunter and Rainbow Dash arrived in Equestria. Twilight and the others were very happy to see Rainbow but Hunter had some injuries that almost killed him. In order to save his life Twilight had to transform Hunter into a pony. Not only that Princess Luna wants to see Hunter in person! What will Rainbow and Hunter do next? Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Celebration

After a few days, the hospital released me with a clean bill of health. They just said to take things slow. I would try my best to follow their advice, but being with Rainbow Dash a pony that was born for speed that would be difficult. "So how are you feeling Hunter?" Rainbow Dash asked as she was flying above me. I decided it was best for me not to fly since I had no idea how even if I wanted to. "I still feel kind of weird but I think it's getting better," I replied. Being on all fours was odd for me and the world seemed smaller but that was just due to forced perspective. "I know you get used it. What's not to love about being a pony! Especially one who can fly." Rainbow said excitedly. "Can't fly yet Rainbow," I said looking at my new wings. I was still trying to figure out how to communicate with the muscles in them. I have managed to flap vigorously and extend and retract them but I don't know enough to fly. Rainbow Dash landed next to me and put a hoof around me. "Hey don't worry about it so much. I know I can teach you how to use them, and you will be flying like me in 20 seconds flat!" Rainbow said bursting with confidence. I smiled as we walked to Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkiepie was throwing a party to celebrate not only my release from the hospital but Rainbow's return as well. "Hey, Hunter you excited for this party? Even the mayor is coming!" Rainbow said excitedly. "I am kind of nervous I haven't been in a place with lots of people or ponies for that matter," I said. "Hey stick with me and I make sure you enjoy yourself. This town has the friendliest ponies I know." Rainbow said. That made me feel a little better but then I remembered something. "What if they know I didn't use to be a pony? I mean our entrance wasn't exactly discreet. What do I do if…" Rainbow put a hoof on my mouth and said "Hunter all of that doesn't matter now? What if they knew you were human before? Who the hell cares!? Just act like yourself the stallion that I love, and I am sure they will like you as well." Rainbow Dash said staring into my eyes. I smiled I knew she was right that it was all just in my head. "Thank you, Rainbow I don't what would I do without you," I said. "Hey don't sweat it, Hunter, you going to be just fine." Rainbow Dash said hugging me. I hugged her back and we resumed walking to Sugar Cube Corner together.

We arrived at Sugar Cube Corner it seemed to be filled with ponies all ready to see Rainbow again. Before Rainbow could lay a hoof on the door Pinkiepie burst out of the door and ran right into her. They were now both on the ground Pinkie on top of Rainbow. It was kind of cute. "What took you so long?" Pinkie asked. "Ugh Pinkie we are only 5 minutes late I just talked with Hunter for a bit. Now can you please get off of me?" Rainbow Dash explained. Pinkie now seemed to realize that she was on top of her and got off. "Sorry Rainbow I am just so excited about this party. I mean every pony is practically here Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweatiebell, Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, DJ Pon-3, the mayor, and so many others are here to see you Rainbow!" Pinkie was bouncing up and down waiting for Rainbow to enter. I just smiled and I was happy that things looked like they were back to normal. "Of course, they want to see me so I won't keep them waiting!" Rainbow said confidently. Rainbow Dash seemed to go back to her normal self. We all entered the building. Pinkie was right the room was filled with ponies most of them I didn't know. There was lots of food, desserts like cake, and punch. Music specifically dubstep filled my ears. I looked at where it was coming from a white unicorn with blue electric hair and purple sunglasses was operating a turntable. They were decorations strewn about balloons, streamers confetti, and other random this filled the room with color. Every pony cheered when Rainbow entered the room. "She's back!" Some pony said. "Hey, every pony!" Rainbow shouted. She was the center of attention every pony had their eyes on her even the DJ stop playing to wave at her. There was a stage where there was some kind of microphone Rainbow Dash landed on the stage. "Speech! Speech! Speech!" Every pony was shouting waiting for Rainbow to says something. Rainbow tapped the microphone and it made that squeaking noise that irritates everyone's ears but it silenced every pony in the room. "Hey Every pony, I am so glad that I went back home with my friends." She looked to a corner of the room. Standing there were Twilight and the others. "But that wouldn't be the case if it weren't for one person who recently became a pony. A person who saved my life, who showed my loyalty, teched me what he knew, and did everything in his power to protect me while I was in a different world and a different universe. A world where humans ruled the planet called earth. But there's only one that I would trust with my life." She pointed at me and said, "Hunter come up on stage with me." All the ponies had eyes on me as I walked up on the stage. Rainbow continued "Because of him I am nowhere and I will always be grateful for what he did. It wasn't always easy. We hit a few bumps in the road but what matters is that we are here now!" Every pony in the room cheered and stomped their hooves on the ground. "Hey, Hunter how about you introduce yourself to every pony," Rainbow said stepping aside letting me speak into the microphone. I nodded and said, "Hey every pony my name is Hunter and I am the person who brought Rainbow home." Every pony cheered and stomped their hooves again. I smiled and continued, "When I saved Rainbow, I had to choose to leave my home. But to be honest I have never been happier in my life. Even though I may have been different spices when I first came here. I am not human anymore as you can all see. Anyway, I hope every pony has a great night and I hope I will get to know all of you better. Thank you." I finished every pony cheered for the last time and the music came back on. "Hey, perfect Hunter. See I knew you would be just fine." Rainbow said smiling. I smiled back as the party continued.

The party continued through the night. I was just enjoying myself eating some food. I knew I was going to have to get used to a vegetarian diet but even as a human I meant to do it I just put it off. Rainbow Dash walked up to me with a small filly with orange fur and purple hair. "Hey, Hunter this is Scootaloo she wanted to say something to you," Rainbow said. "Umm" Scootaloo's voice was soft, I couldn't tell if she was bashful or she was scared of me. "Thank you for bringing back Rainbow Dash to all of us. I felt alone for a long time. I didn't even know she was going to come back. I thought maybe …" I interrupted her by putting my hoof on her mouth. "It's ok Scootaloo I just did what needed to be done." I smiled. Scootaloo smiled back and she hugged me. I was surprised by this but I patted her head. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without my big sister!" Scootaloo said as she let go of me. I thought I saw a tear in her eye as she ran off to join the party. I looked at Rainbow Dash and she smiled. "See Hunter you're already a hero here ponies will love you no matter what!" she said confidently. I smiled and said, "I guess you are right Rainbow." I said smiling weakly "Of course I am now come on let's enjoy ourselves!" Rainbow said. Before we could Twilight walked up to us and asked "Hey Hunter you feeling alright? I mean with the whole being a pony?" "It's a great Twilight! I think I will be happy here." I smiled. "Well, now I have your attention Princess Celestia wants an audience with you tomorrow," Twilight said. I was shocked Luna wanted to see me now Celestia as well? "That's strange how did she know I was here?" I asked. "Hunter that portal could be seen for miles, of course, she knew about it," Twilight said as if it an obvious answer to a dumb question. "No, it's not that Princess Luna wanted to see me in person as well. She came to me when I was sleeping." I said. Twilight looked shocked and soon she breathing heavily. "BOTH … PRINCESSES WANT TO SEE … YOU! Oh, Celestia, this is not good." Twilight was breathing heavily and Rainbow Dash was doing her best to calm her down. "Breath Twilight it will be fine Celestia is very kind and we have no idea want they want. They probably just want to thank Hunter for saving me and bring me back here. I am an element bearer." This seemed to calm Twilight as she took normal breaths and said: "You're probably right Rainbow they won't do anything rash and we will all be with him." "Yeah, I going to be with Hunter! I still need to teach him how to fly." Rainbow Dash announced. "Don't worry Hunter everything will be fine, I sure the Princesses just want to meet you." I smiled weakly I was worried. Rainbow Dash read my mind and said "Hey don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy ourselves this party was meant for us anyway. It would be a real shame if we were huddled in the corner." I nodded; Rainbow put out her hoof. I took it and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of the crowd dancing with Rainbow Dash. I instantly forget about the princesses and was just focused on her eyes. Rainbow's beautiful eyes they screamed with radiance. I blushed and she blushed but we moved closer. Soon we were licking face like it was nobody's business but it slowed down. "I love you Rainbow Dash." I said, "I love you too, Hunter." Rainbow replied. As the party went on, we talked to some ponies at the party. Like Applejack who said "Glad to see you on your hooves again Hunter!" or Fluttershy that said, "Oh my Hunter and Rainbow I so glad you are both here and well." I had the time of my life but soon ponies started to leave as the party ended.

Soon the music stopped and I looked around and realized that there were only a few ponies left. "That was a great party Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah thanks for inviting us!" I said. "Oh come, Hunter, what pony would I be if I didn't invite the pony who saved Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said. "Well, we better be getting home. It's late and in the morning we need to see Luna and Celestia." Rainbow Dash said. I was wondering what she meant by home. "Rainbow I hate to ask this but am I staying with you?" "Of course, Hunter you let me stay at your place so I let you stay at mine," Rainbow said smiling. "Bye Pinkie see you tomorrow!" "Bye Rainbow and Hunter, I can't wait until tomorrow." She waved at us I waved back. Suddenly Rainbow picked me up and said. "I hope you're ready for some intense speed!" "I wouldn't have it any other way!" I said smiling. Rainbow flies me up in the clouds. I could see the town with some of their lights on but it was pretty dark. "There's my home Cloudsdale the only city in the sky!" Rainbow Dash pointed to a large mass of clouds with house, waterfalls, and Rainbows. "Dam that's cool!" I said. "I know right! It's so good to be home." Rainbow said. "What do you mean? Didn't you go back home when I was in the hospital?" I asked confused. "Uhm, to be honest, I just hung out in the visiting area until it was ok to visit you again. I didn't want to feel like you were alone." Rainbow said. I was touched but said "Rainbow you didn't have to that. I would have been fine." I said. "It's what friends would do!" She said determinedly. I smiled and said, "You're right Rainbow, thank you for staying there for me." I said. "Hey, it's no problem! I am the one who's going to protect you from now on ok." Rainbow Dash said confidently. We landed next to a house that was on a cloud. I realized that I was walking on clouds. It was such a unique experience they were so soft and fluffy. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." Rainbow Dash said. She took the words out of my mouth. "Come inside it's cold out here!" Rainbow said. I followed Dash into her home.

Her home was beautiful and calling it that would be doing it an injustice. Her room had many posters of her heroes of the Wonderbolts. Trophies with Rainbow's names were permanently edged on them lined the room. Besides the posters the trophies and the statue in the corner of the room, it was a pretty awesome place. I loved it! It was exactly what I imagined Rainbow's house would look like and more. "So, what do you think of my place?" Rainbow asked already smiling and noticing make mouth agape. "It's awesome Rainbow Dash it's exactly what I think when I think of you," I replied. Rainbow Dash yawned it was quite late. "I am pooped, that party was great but I think I am going to hit the hay." She stretched her muscles and she entered your bed. "Are you coming, Hunter?" She asked. I blushed instantly. It wasn't the fact that I hadn't done it before but it was different she needed help. I decided to join her. I climbed in the covers with her. "I don't know if I can sleep Dash. I have just been thinking about the Princesses and what they would want from me. I mean what if they send me away? How would I get back home? How would I …" Rainbow Interrupted me by putting a hoof on my mouth. "Hunter, I going to promise you something. Whatever happens tomorrow, I will be there for you always. If we both get banished into the Everfree Forest I will still be there for you. I will protect you as you protected me." How Rainbow said those words comforted me. I felt safer around her. But then I remembered when she got taken away and I said "I don't know if I did a great job protecting you. I mean I let get captured by those people and you were hurt and I don't know if I can forgive myself …" I looked away for a moment. A tear rolled down my cheek. I was just beating myself up again for no good reason. "Hey, Hunter it's going to be ok. I promise. When I was on Earth you made a promise to protect me and bring me back home and you did an awesome job. Yes, I got captured but you kicked flank and saved me. You saved me!" She made sure that I understood that last part. I turned toward her and hugged her. "Thank you Dashie I don't know what I would do without you," I said. Rainbow kissed me and said, "I promise that I will protect you while you are here." We both just lay there embraced we didn't let go. Eventually, we let go of each other. "I feel loads better thank you Rainbow," I said. She smiled and said "Don't try to get too sappy around me. But always remember to believe. Not only in me but in yourself. All those years beating self-up probably did some damage to your ego." She said. I laughed "Ego! I don't have one of those!" Rainbow Dash smiled as she turned off the lights and said "We will build it back together, but try to get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." Rainbow said cloning her eyes. "Goodnight Rainbow," I said. "Goodnight Hunter," Rainbow said.

**Hi again! I try to post two chapters today since I have the day off but no promises! Also, I thank every pony who has left a review favorited me, and flowed the story. Thank you! You guys are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Royal Visit

**Hello every pony! RainbowDashWriter her back again! I now it's been a bit since I posted but I have been busy with classes. I appreciate all the patience that you have and I hope you enjoy this chapter! In the last chapter Ponyville had a large party for Rainbow's return and to met Hunter who save her. Now the princess wants to see Hunter. Will Hunter get banished or will he be accepted into pony society.**

Chapter 11 A Royal Visit

The next morning, I could smell the sweet aroma of pancakes. I opened my eyes and noticed that Rainbow wasn't there. "I guess she's cooking a great breakfast." I thought. I got up on my hooves and walked towards the smell. I saw a large stack of pancakes and Rainbow Dash finishing up what looked like hay in the shape of bacon. She then noticed that I was up and said "Morning Hunter! How are you doing today?" "Better than I felt last night," I replied. "That's great! Here have some pancakes and hay bacon." She said pushing a plate of pancakes and hay bacon to me. I tried the pancakes they were delicious and soft. Then I tried the hay bacon. I never thought ponies would have the slightest clue what bacon was. It was juicy and crunchy at the same time as it was quite intriguing. "It's delicious Rainbow I love it!" I said finishing the spread. Rainbow. Dash blushed slightly and said "Thanks. I know they aren't as good when Pinkie makes them but I do an awesome job!" Rainbow boastfully said. I giggled "Yes you do Dashie!" I stated. "So, are you ready to see the princesses today?" Rainbow said concerned especially after last night. "I guess I'm still nervous about what they will think of me," I said looking down at the ground. "Hey don't worry about we'll all be there with you remember? Plus, you're a pony I bet you that they won't even care that you were a human before." Rainbow Dash said confidently. I looked up at her and stared into her eyes they were filled with so much sparkle and fight. "Thanks, Rainbows I will feel better knowing that you are here," I said smiling. Rainbow smiled as well and we just stared at each other's eyes. Rainbow looked at the clock and said: "We better get moving to the train station all of us are going to meet there." "Oh, that's nice of them." I said "Yeah that's what friends do. We are there for each other. Even though Twilight and the others don't know you that well. They know you did everything to protect me and you saved me." Dash said. I nodded and said, "Let's get going then we don't want to keep them waiting." I confidently said and before I knew it Dash and I flew to the train station, well I rode on dashes back.

We made at the station and it looked like we were a bit late because Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy were already there. "What took you guys so long?!" Pinkie asked jumping up and down. Rainbow Dash put me down and then landed herself. "Sorry guys just making sure Hunter was ready to see the Princesses," Rainbow said. I looked down at my hooves and my ears lowered by instinct and I said: "Sorry every pony I feeling kind of nervous but I feel better knowing all of you are here." I said looking up at all of them and my ears perked up. "I mean what's there to be nervous about. It's like princesses are going to banish you to Tartarus, or fight a dangerous monster to…" Twilight was breathing heavily and Rainbow interrupted her "Twilight! Not helping! That's not going to happen ok? Just breathe." Rainbow said this seemed to bring Twilight back to reality and after a few deep breaths she said "Sorry Hunter I didn't mean to scare you but this hasn't before and…" this time I interrupted her "You're after what they are going to do. I know I am too but whatever happens, you'll will all be there. Rainbow told me that." I said looking at Rainbow. She smiled and nodded. "She's right girls whatever happens. Whatever the princesses decide. I will side with the human now pony who saved our Rainbow." Rarity said. "You're were already kind enough to help Rainbow so now it's our turn to show our kindness and help you," Fluttershy said. "A friend of Rainbow Dash is a sure friend of mine, especially the one who saved her. You're always welcome at my place sugar cube." Applejack said. "You guys are right even though I'm afraid of the future I know that doesn't matter now because you have already proven to all of us that you are our friend," Twilight said. "Aww, you guys! Group hug!" Pinkiepie exclaimed as she launched herself at us and the next, I knew we were on the ground-hugging each other and laughing. I hear the distinct sound of a train horn and whistles as the train stopped at the station. "All aboard!" The conductor shouted. "Oh, we better get going," Rainbow said. We all got up and went on the train. We all sat down in an empty car and we were off to Canterlot.

The train ride was mostly uneventful. I told all of them about me and Rainbow Dash. I made sure to leave nothing out. They all listened intently and Rainbow Dash helped fill some of the details. When I was finished the ponies, all looked like they were shocked in aww. "That took a large amount of courage for you to do that Hunter," Twilight said in approval. "But Rainbow are you sure you are ok? That doctor who hurt you sounds scary." Fluttershy said concerned. "Yeah I am fine plus Hunter kicked the crap out of him. I never knew he had that side to him until then." Rainbow Dash said proudly. I blushed at her appraisal and said: "I guessed when I get angry, I can get quite protective." I said. "So, Mulder pushed the button that would blow up the lab. I and Rainbow ran through the portal and we ended up here!" I finished my story. "Hey, Hunter this person who you call Mulder can he be trusted? I mean he knows about this world. Will he reveal our existence in your world?" Twilight asked. I thought about it for a minute. "I trust him to keep it a secret. He was the only one who caught on that I was lying about the meteor." I said. "I hope you're right, it sounds like these are some violent people," Twilight said. "If they come to Equestria I make sure there's a nice big hoof mark right on their face!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. We all smiled at that. "Hey, girls and Hunter I can see Canterlot!" Pinkiepie said jumping up and down. She was right. I looked out the window and saw the large city and looming in the distance was the castle were the princesses viewed their kingdom. It was quite beautiful but it was rather large for me. I have always been a small-town person or pony now. The train hissed to a stop, we got off heading to the castle.

The city was huge! I have already said that but as I am walking around, I feel smaller somehow. There are so many shops and tall buildings that loomed over us. I felt a little overwhelmed. Rainbow Dash touched my shoulder and said "You ok Hunter? You look a little sick." "I am ok I just didn't realize how big this city is. I have never been one for big cities." I replied. "Yeah, I guessed that living with you but that's ok. We won't get lost. Twilight knows most of this city and she knows how to get to the castle." Rainbow's optimism cheered me up and I smiled. "Ooh, we can visit my shop here!" Rarity said. A stern look came from the rest of the ponies. "After we visit the princesses of course." Rarity clarifying. I chuckled a little bit. "Come on guys let's go to the castle." I said. "Wow! You seem a lot better than before." Rainbow said. I blushed, "I am nervous but I am excited!" I exclaimed We headed to the castle passing by many ponies, shops, restaurants, and lights. We arrive at the main entrance. The castle was large and very radiant. Large red currents laced with gold-lined, colorful windows. We approached the main door. It had their majesties on the door one on top of another. The top half represented day while bottom represented night. It looked like a Ying Yang symbol which stands for balance. "Are we ready every pony?" We all nodded as I breathed a slow deep breath and let it out. Twilight slowly opened the doors revealing Celestia and Luna sitting on two thrones. Celestia was writing something on a scroll, as soon as we entered it disappeared out of existence. "Twilight! So glad to see you again!" She said smiling. Twilight ran to her mentor and friend for a hug. "Oh, Celestia I missed. You too!" Twilight said. "I love seeing all of you! It's so rare when you all show up here." Celestia continued. Then every pony ran to greet Celestia. Every pony except me. I felt like I didn't belong there so I watched from a close distance. Rainbow Dash then broke away and said "Cleastia with your permission I would like to introduce the human now pony who saved my life and protected me while I was in a different world, Hunter. The ponies stepped aside and I was eye to eye with the princess. I knelt and did it with my head low. "Hello, your majesty, I am honored that you requested an audience with me." I said. "You may rise Hunter and call me Celestia after all we are going to be friends, right?" Celestia asked calmly. "Of course, your majesty I mean Cleastia I would be honored." I replied I was nervous. "Relax Hunter there's no reason to be nervous around us. It's us that should be thanking you." She said. I looked up at both of them. "Really? All I did was saved Rainbow Dash and brought her back to Equestria." I said. "Yes, but you don't realize how important she is to every pony here. She is the element of loyalty and without her, the Elements of Harmony wouldn't work. They are Equestria's second-best defense the first being the magic of friendship, of course. You see without Rainbow Dash Twilight and the others connected to the elements decreases. If Rainbow was gone for any longer, I don't think we would have survived a large attack from a powerful enemy. So, you have our sincerest thanks." Celestia smiled. All that she said made so much sense to me. Luna walked over and said, "While you saved Rainbow and Equestria I don't know if I should trust you." Celestia looked at her sister and nodded. I said, "I apologize I know I from another world but I guess I can understand." "It's not that. I have seen your kind and their violence. When you used the portal to our world are you sure it closed?" She asked. "The whole laboratory exploded when we left. There's not a trace left I am sure of it." I replied. "And what about the humans on the other side what if they decide to lay waste to this land!" She used her royal voice. I flinched and looked down at the ground. Rainbow was already at my side. "Luna for Equestria's sake he saved one of the most popular pony in Equestria. Isn't that enough?" Celestia said. "No, it's not!" I said. "I understand. Due to what happened who knows how long it will be until they build another machine that makes a portal to Equestria. But if they do, I swear on my honor that I will do my best to protect Equestria! I will make sure they never have a foothold here." I proclaimed. Every pony was shocked except for the princesses. Luna looked pleased and said "I missed judged you. You have done more than enough to earn your place here." "Indeed, and as princesses of Equestria I will name you Hunter Guardian of Equestria!" Celestia pronounced. Pinkie jumped up and down and exclaimed: "Oh I can't wait until we get home to celebrate." "There is no need for a celebration will have the coronation here at the castle!" Cleastia said. I was still shocked and asked but what about Twilight and the others don't they protect Equestria as well?" "Yes, of course, I wasn't assuming that you protect Equestria on your own. They are technically guardians but you are the first human now pony guardian. You will have the most experience with humans." Celestia said. "Plus, we never really needed a special ceremony to know we are guardians of Equestria. But you are a special case, Hunter." Rainbow said. "So, it's settled you will be coordinated as Guardian tomorrow! Pinkiepie I hope you can plan for the biggest party in so little time." Cleastia said joking. "What are you kidding I planned for a party in 2 hours this easy peasy." Pinkiepie replied. "Pinkie she was joking." Rainbow said bluntly. "Oh, ha-ha good one Celestia." Pinkiepie laughed. "Thank you Cleastia I guess that means that you let me stay in Equestria. You don't know how much that means to me." I said looking back at Rainbow Dash as she blushed. "Of course, what did you expect?" She asked smiling. "You don't want to know." I said smiling. "Now tell me your story from the beginning we haven't heard it yet." Celestia said. I was glad to tell them the story and time moved on.


	12. Chapter 12: Coordination

**Hey Everypony! RainbowDashWriter is back finally! I know it's been a long while since I posted a chapter. Collage has been pretty stressful and difficult but I manage. Last time Hunter met the princess and understandably he was scared. However, Rainbow Dash managed to encourage him to see them. Cleastia was pleased with his efforts but Luna had some suspensions. Gunter managed to convince them that he would protect them from any threat even human. Now Cleastia is going to pronounce Hunter as a Guardian of Equestria. What will happen next? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12: Coordination

It was a few hours before the coordination. It was supposed to be outside and the weather was perfect. Of course, Rainbow had told me how the pegasusi controlled the weather. I think that is a very stressful job since one wrong move, and a catastrophic event would happen! Rainbow looked at me. She seemed very proud of me. "Hunter! What did I tell you? The princesses were more than pleased to see you. Plus, you're going to hold a high honor here!" Rainbow yelled excitedly. "Guardian? What does it mean?" I asked, "I thought you girls also held a high position here." Pinkiepie quickly spoke up. "While it is true that we saved Equestria like a million times. I guess this is a special occasion. What do you think of Twilight?" "I have read legends of ponies specifically picked by the princess after Nightmare Moon was banished. Like the Wonderbolts but trained for anything. It has been said that there was a group of guardians called the Royal Legion of Mighty Warriors. However, that was a thousand years ago, and the only way to know for sure is to ask the princesses themselves. But I think it's best just to accept Cleastia's gift," Twilight explained. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm very honored to have this title; even if I don't fully understand exactly what my responsibilities are," I said. "Don't worry Hunter we'll figure it out together ok?" Rainbow Dash said. "Well, I have to go now. I need to speak to Celestia about something," Twilight said and she walked off. "Well, I am so happy for both of you! I have to finish decorating." Pinkie said, and she bounced off. Rainbow stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. It was then I realized that we were alone in one of the rooms that ponies would soon gather. I knew that Applejack was in charge of the food, Rarity was finishing the attire, Fluttershy was in charge of the music for the coordination. We were finally alone so I stared straight into Rainbow's eyes. "I love you so much Rainbow. I want to be with you forever." I said. "I want to be with you too. I never thought that you are as awesome as me but you have proved me wrong so many times. I love you too." She said. We didn't wait any longer. We couldn't wait any longer. The longing to be so close was forcing us together and we loved it. The next thing I knew we were on the granite floor rolling over each other, giggling and kissing. I felt so happy and it felt like I was flying. I wanted this moment to last forever but I heard the door open. "What are you two doing?" Twilight asked with shock, and maybe a small amount of anger. Her eyes were twitching with anger. What was worse was she was with Celestia. We both got up from the floor and at the same time and we replied: "Nothing I don't know what you're talking about." I felt my face heating up. I could see that Rainbow's face was red too. "We were both talking about… stuff and we both fell over." Rainbow tried to explain. "You fell on top of each other?" Twilight asked eyebrows raised. "Yeah, it happens more often than you think," I said snickering. Rainbow was giggling too. "You think this is funny?!" Celestia asked her voice booming. We both stopped giggling and looked down at the floor. "I am sorry Cleastia, I guess we kind of got carried away," I said. Instead of punishing us with years of community service, she laughed uncontrollably. Twilight looked up at her in shock. "Celestia isn't this serious?" She asked. "Oh, not all Twilight! I just enjoy the look on their faces." Then we all laughed, Dash and I were relieved. "However, I am going to have to ask you to keep those romantic urges appropriate during the ceremony. We both looked up at her and replied: "Yes Celestia." "Ok, you two, Rarity has the attire ready," Twilight said smiling. "I suggest you get it on. The guests will be arriving soon." We both nodded and headed to one of the rooms.

"Rarity do I have to wear this? How in the world am I going to show off my moves when they scream my name?" Rainbow Dash moaned and fidgeting around as usual. I could hear their muffled voices as I patiently waited for Rainbow's revel "Rainbow this is the best sequence I could find and you're going to ruin it! Now stop fidgeting around and be a good pony while I make some adjustments." Rarity said in a bossy tone. "All right! You look stunning Rainbow!" Rarity excitedly said. "Finally, it's about time!" Rainbow said as she burst out of the door. Her dress was a colorful rainbow hue with radiant pieces of sequence. To say my jaw dropped would have been an understatement. "Rainbow you look awesome!" I said amazed. "Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling. I must admit I did look pretty dapper in this tuxedo. Celestia suddenly walked in. "Oh hello, Celestia," I said happily. "Hello everypony, I see that you are already." She said her eyes scanning the room. Rarity walked out. "Well it was difficult but I managed to get the best for the big day." Rarity said. "I think the dresses are lovely Rarity," Fluttershy said. "Oh, thank you, darling, you are so sweet." Rarity replied. "Well, the coordination is about to begin. Hunter and I will walk to the center of the courtyard, you repeat the oath of protection, and you will be officially a guardian." Celestia said. "The oath of protection? I don't know it." I said. "Oh, don't worry my little pony all you have to do is repeat the words I say," Celestia explained comforting me. "Ok, I will do my best," I said. "That's all we ask. Alright, everypony places!" Celestia pronounced.

The ponies scrambled and the music started. Celestia and I walked down the gravel path which led to an amazing centerpiece which was the princess sculpted into two tall statues. It was long and was filled with ponies young and old, rich and poor. We reached the centerpieces and Celestia spoke loud enough for all to hear but not loud enough to burst any eardrums. "Ponies of Equestria we have gathered here today for two reasons. First the return of Rainbow Dash who was trapped in another world but with the help of a friend, she has returned." Ponies cheered loudly as Rainbow flew in the room, flew in some circles and then landed. Ponies were still cheering and stomping until Celestia raised a hoof. The room quickly went silent. "The pony Hunter here used to be a creature called a human. He helped Rainbow Dash find a way home. Their friendship was tested through their journey here. But in the end, they both made to Equestria. However, Hunter got severely injured though his valent services and his form had to be transformed to survive. Now he is here as one of us. Even if he comes from another world we don't know much about. He has shown to me that he is willing to protect all of us at any cost!" Which is why today, for the first time in a thousand years Hunter will become, Guardian of Equestria!" The ponies cheered, I could hear Rainbow yelling "Yeah you go get him, Hunter!" I blushed a little bit. Celestia raised her hoof again and the ponies went silent. "Now Hunter will repeat the Oath of Protection. For those who don't know. It establishes a bond between the pony and the land of Equestria. Meaning he will be able to know when trouble is about." "A 6th sense that lets me see the bad guys every move? Now that sounds interesting" I thought. "Hunter repeat after me. I do solemnly swear that I will defend Equestria no matter the pain, the blood, or scars. To fight until my last breath. To defend the land and the ponies of Equestria. Until death, this oath won't be broken." I repeated the words felt strange when I did. "Now Rainbow! Bring me the Guardian's armor and weapons." Rainbow carried some kind of amour and a longsword. "Hunter if you will touch the amour," Celestia said. I did and the amour glowed as it fitted itself on my body. I took the glowing sword I felt an immense strength within me. "With this armor and sword. You, Hunter, are now a Guardian." Celestia said as she tapped her hoof on my shoulders. I didn't realize that I was kneeling at the time. The ponies cheered and stopped their hoofs. Rainbow ran and hugged me. "I am so proud of you Hunter! You're now a Guardian! I love you so much!" She said. "I love you too Dashie but this armor it gives me power," I said concerned. "Well, you are partly right." Celestia walked to us. "That amour does give you a strength and defense boost but the source of your power comes from here." She pointed at my chest indicating my heart. "I understand Celestia, I am honored to serve you, Equestria and its ponies," I replied. "I know you are but don't worry so much you know when there will be trouble. So, enjoy the evening the night is young!" She said. I smiled and nodded as I and Rainbow walked to get some food.

It was a great celebration! I couldn't be happier as I took off the armor and gave it to a guard to protect for the night. I hope he does his job because I have heard rumors that the guards are not very good at it. Rainbow and I Dash were partaking in some food. So many desserts like cakes, cookies, and a cupcake fountain. Some ponies came up to me and said "So you are the new guardian? Why we haven't required one of those in a hundred years. Why would Cleastia ever think that you were up to the task?" I was about to reply but Rainbow butted in. "Hey, Hunter is the best pony for the job! He saved my life for pony's sake!" "Yes, but he is not a pony well not on the inside. He is still a human and while I haven't heard much, I have heard that they do kill each other from time to time." I looked down at the table. I should've known making myself public was a bad idea. "Look, Hunter may not be perfect but nopony is! If you're here just to mock him and lie to his face then just leave!" Rainbow stated. The pony just lifted his head high and let out an angry "Hmph!" "Dam pony thinks he is better than anypony else. He just doesn't get it." Rainbow said sternly. "We should go home I think I have caused enough trouble for one night." I said quickly Rainbow looked at me with shock. "Why we were having such a great time! And we haven't even hit the dance floor! Wait you're not going to let one bad pony going to ruin your night?" She asked. "I am sorry Rainbow but if they don't want me here then I should leave. In their eyes, I am an outcast. I going inside." I said and I got up and headed to the door. Rainbow flew right in front of me and said "Hunter stop! I don't think you an outcast. And I am sure most of these ponies don't think so either. That pony was just filled with bad vibes don't give him the satisfaction of being right. You're not an outcast you're a guardian, a hero. If anything, I'm surprised they don't like you more than me." She said. "But you're the most awesome pony! Every pony here knows you. They don't know me and don't care to know me. I may be a pony but in their eyes. They think I am a killer." I said. "No, they don't. You just have to give them a chance for them to see your loving, caring, friendly, and protective side which is all you are. You are not a killer." Rainbow said letting the words sink in. I hugged her and she hugged back. "Thank you, Rainbow I am so sorry I don't know what came over me." I said sniffling. "Hey don't get sappy on me. Just remember who you are. Now can we go hit the dance floor? I want to show off my moves!" Rainbow said as she wiped my eyes with one of her hoofs. "Yeah, that sounds great!" I said as we headed to the dance floor together. The dance floor had DJ-Pon 3 performing when she saw us, she smiled. "DJ-Pon 3 was very excited to perform again. I even managed to get some songs from Earth that Celestia managed to get somehow." Rainbow yelled. I could barely hear her over the loud dubstep. "What did Celestia get?" I asked. "Oh, some of my favorites and I think some of yours." She said giggling. The song soon ended and a song from the band Journey called Separate Ways Worlds Apart. I heard the starting guitar riff the ponies had no idea what to make of this song. They never heard it, of course, I will be surprised if they did have this kind of music in Equestria. "I thought it was only fitting given what used to be my situation. Come on let's dance!" Rainbow said as she dragged me to the middle of the dance floor. "Someday love will find you!" I could hear the lyrics as I and Rainbow mostly did headbanging. Swinging our heads side to side and some moving. Well, Rainbow was the one doing most of the moving I just flowed with her. At some point, she evening through me in the air and caught me! I decided to repeat the move and surprisingly she let me! We danced very gently until the end of the song. Then it slowly switched a slow song. A song by a queen called Somebody to Love. "I Love both of these songs Rainbow!" We did one more gracious dance move. Mostly holding each other on the shoulders and spinning around. Ok, it wasn't the slowest song or dance but it was a great song! The ponies now didn't seem to mind as they started to dance as well. The song soon ended and every pony stopped their hoofs as there was a short silence before it all began again. We must have danced for hours I and Rainbow never left eye contact for most of the time. The night passed on and most of the ponies left unit the music stopped for the final time. "Oh, wow it's late I was having more fun than I thought." Rainbow said. I yawned a bit and said, "Yeah that was fun but I think it's time we head home." Rainbow nodded and we headed for the exit. Twilight and the others seemed to be waiting for us. "Oh good, we were wondering if we had to fish you two out!" Twilight said looking sleepy. "Sorry everypony kina of lost track of the time." Rainbow apologized. We started to head out but we heard somepony yell "Wait!" We turned to see a guard caring my armor and sword. "Oh, thank you so much!" I said the guard nodded and said. "Just here to serve a loyal guardian." Then he ran back inside. "See what did I tell you the guards now respect you as a hero!" Rainbow said enthusiastically. "Celestia probably ordered them to do that." I said. "Hunter don't be so hard on yourself. You're a hero now! Ok?" She looked into my eyes and I could see that familiar spark of confidence. I smiled and nodded. We could hear a distant train whistle. "Oh, my gosh we're going to miss our train!" Fluttershy panicked. "No were not!" Rainbow said as she picked us up and flew all of us to the train station! We got there just in time and headed to an empty car. "Wow, how did you do that?" I said. "Oh, just experience. However, any father and I think I may have sprained my wing." She said. The train ride home was uneventful, peaceful, and quiet. Rainbow soon fell asleep in my lap as I looked out the window to see the moon. I thought I saw the shadow of Luna winking one of her eyes at me. I smiled, nodded and quietly said "Thank you! To both of you." Sleep soon engulfed me and when I woke up, we were home.

**I want to personally thank all of my fallowers and supporters. It means a lot to me. Please share this with one of your friends I greatly apricate it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ending

**Hey everypony! RainbowDashWriter is here with the last chapter to this story. I all hope you enjoy the ride! I also included note from me. I hope that I can continue this story in a sequel but not it won't be very soon. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. RainbowDashWriter sighing off.**

Chapter 13 Ending/Note from author

I woke up next to Rainbow Dash. It was morning and she was still sleeping from the long night. I smiled as I brushed her hair, I knew that I was going to be fine here in Equestria. I finally felt like I belonged. Rainbow woke up and smiled "Good morning Hunter." She yawned. "Good morning Rainbow how did you sleep?" I asked. "Oh, pretty well. I mean I did have to carry your sleeping body up here but it was fine." She said giggling. "You could have woken me up you know," I said. "Yeah I know but you looked so peaceful and I enjoyed your head on my legs." She giggled again and I blushed. "Say what about after breakfast we go outside to lower ground and I teach you so basic flying techniques?" She imposed. "I would love that Rainbow!" I said smiling. We went outside forgetting about breakfast completely. The sun was shining brightly on us. Rainbow took off flying in circles. I opened my wings and tried to fly as well. However, I lost my balance and went face-first into the dirt. Rainbow looked back at me and asked: "Are you, ok Hunter?" I smiled and laughed "Yeah I am fine Rainbow." Rainbow smiled back and said, "Alright let's get started with the basics." Rainbow said excitedly. I replied, "I am ready Rainbow."

So that's my story well sort of. Rainbow Dash has been teaching me how to fly and she says I am doing great! I have managed to take off and fly for long distances. But my tricks and landings could use a little more work. Rainbow would say "It's just cleanup work!" I have been in Equestria for around 3 months and I enjoy it! I might be getting a job soon. Not that I am quitting my job as a guardian. Even though Rainbow says it's fine, I know I should also contribute. I look up at this beautiful sunset and I still can't believe the events that led up to this! It has been the best journey that I could ask for. Oh, I think I hear Rainbow calling me. I hope she teaches me how to do loops! Well until next time goodbye!

Hunter finished the sentence of his journal, closed the book, and headed to Rainbow's voice. "Yes Rainbow what is it?" Hunter asked smiling always happy to see the love of his dreams. "Hey, Hunter I was thinking we get some more night flying practice," Rainbow said. "Sure and maybe we could do some loops as well?" Hunter asked excitedly. "I don't know if that's the best idea right now. I have told you, give it time, it will come." Rainbow said with a concerned look on her face. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad plus you're the most awesome teacher out there!" Hunter exclaimed. "Alright, Hunter we will start doing loops. But nothing to fancy ok?" Rainbow asked. "Yes, Rainbow!" Hunter yelled. Then both of the Pegasus's flew into the sunset out of view. Both happy and living in harmony. Nothing would get between them. They were made for each other. They disappeared into the coming of the night always protecting each other. Hunter, of course, wondered what his new responsibilities as a guardian would be but he realized that none of that mattered.

The End?

Note from the Author.

Hello Bronies and Pegusisters!

I am RainbowDashWritter and I wanted to talk a little bit about my writing experience and my reasoning behind making this fanfic.

I started creatively writing when I was 17. At the time I thought I wasn't going to enjoy it and the only reason I had too was due to school. I am sure we have all been there. Anyway, I used a curriculum that had something called story starters. It had the "starts" of several stories. The point was for you to build on to it and take in whatever direction you wanted to. When I wrote my first short story it was a lot of fun! It was that year I learned that I shouldn't be afraid to try something just because I think I suck at it. Interestingly enough the tv show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (or just MLP) released a CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) episode called "Marks and Recreation" In the episode, the CMCs are opening a Cutie mark camp were young fillies and foals who haven't discovered their talents yet can. One of the characters called Rumble who is Thunderlane's brother and who is now a member of the Wonderbolts. Yeah, who could have imagined?! Anyway, through the episode Rumble doesn't seem to be good at anything or at least that's what the CMCs believe but we all know that he just wasn't trying at all! The CMCs find out later that he doesn't want a cutie mark because it could keep him from doing other things. So, Rumble mages to convince the whole camp that they should be "blank flanks" forever. CMCs are confused until they talk to Thunderlane about it. He mentions that Rumble doesn't want to do anything else but flying. So, he was afraid of a cutie mark keeping him from flying in the Wonderbolts just like his brother. The CMCs stage an awesome Wonderbolt themed trick course where anypony could join in. Thunderlane is also there which helps the students come to the CMC's side of the camp. Rumble eventually joins too and he finds his brother not running the course but cooking of all things. What Thunderlane says is something that I think is the best part of the episode "I just wished I tried it sooner! … Of course, there's more to me than just flying, and I bet there's more to you too!" Those words I just wished I tried it sooner is something that I wish I did for creative writing. I bet if I started when I was 15 I could further along and would have enjoyed as another outlet. So now I am going to try to make more entertaining fanfics or other short stories going forward. I hope that you guys all think that this one wasn't too bad given that it was my first MLP Fanfic and my first story to be written in the first person, mostly.

Now, why did I make this Fanfic? The main reason is that the last MLP season is upon us and ending soon. The last episodes are already on Kisscartoon. Don't worry I am not spoiling anything. Because it's the last season I wanted to do something for the community, to honor the show, and honoring my favorite character Rainbow Dash. What started as just writing my ideas on the app notes on my iPod turned into a 36-page story. I just hope all of you liked it.

So, will I make other fanfics in the future? Yes of course! Now I don't have many ideas yet. I know I want to do a sequel to this story but I don't want to do it yet. I am going to experiment a little more with other fanfics and hopefully, the sequel will be a lot better than the original.

Anyway, I know I have been writers for this for a while and while I know there might be mistakes here and there but I hope you enjoy it!

This RainbowDashWritter signing off!


End file.
